


Return Engagement

by cunningdeb



Series: Allen-Lambert series [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Children, Coercion, Crime, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supernatural Elements, Trauma, Violence, sexual context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is wonderful for husbands Adam Lambert and Kris Allen and their family until two unexpected guests show up and turn their lives upside down. Is there anyway they can stop it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Music floated through the dressing room walls as Audra sat at her make up table. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her performance tonight.

Audra could clearly see in her mind’s eye every dilapidated stage, every second rate theater she had sung in on her way to stardom. She had yearned for fame since she was a child, doing her first professional show at age nine somewhere in the Midwest. Each musical number blurred into the next until her memory reached the day she caught her big break.

One week a year ago, as she found herself in Los Angeles, she saw a listing in Variety for an open casting call. A big movie studio was auditioning girl singers and dancers for a spectacular production they were filming. She wasn’t much of a dancer but she could sing and was lucky enough to get a roll in the chorus.

The day of filming, one of the starlets came down ill and they needed a girl who knew the song immediately. Luckily for Audra, it was a song she knew and she stepped in. While she didn’t become a movie star, she did attract the attention of a nightclub owner who hired her on the spot.

Her boss, Bobby, was very good to her at first, leaving little presents in her dressing room like flowers, champagne and jewelry. She was the star of the club and he treated her as such. Within a month, she became his girl. They spent nearly every hour together. He set her up in a fancy apartment in Beverly Hills, provided her with a driver and car and gave her money to buy whatever her heart desired. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough to buy her freedom.

This morning, she told Bobby she had been offered a wonderful job in New York and wanted to take it. He refused to let her go. They had fought over it and in the end he won, like he always did. 

She opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. Her black hair was pinned up on the left side with a silk flower. Her golden gown draped over her curves, revealing ample cleavage. Between her breasts rested an oval ebony pendant set with a large solitary diamond. Bobby had given her that necklace. It was ostentatious and worth enough for a train ticket out of town after the show. She wouldn’t be able to reach New York but it would get her out of Bobby’s clutches.

Audra turned her head, lifting her chin. She picked up her powder puff and dusted away the last hint of bruises on her neck. Her foundation and hair cascading down the right side of her face covered the shiner on her right eye. After tonight’s show, she’d be free.

Knuckles rapped on her door. “Five minutes Miss Landon.”

“Thank you Charlie,” she called back.

She stood up on shaky legs, looked around to make sure her luggage was still hidden behind her dressing screen and headed to the stage.

The halls were bustling with stage hands and chorus girls. She stood in the wings, watching the audience anxiously. The band leader looked towards her as he started her introduction. She loved this song with her whole heart and couldn’t wait to debut it.

Cold hands settled on her shoulders and squeezed possessively. Bobby whispered in her ear.

“You look beautiful my little kitten.”

She plastered on a fake smile. “Thank you Bobby.”

“I see you’re wearing that necklace. I thought you didn’t like it.”

Her hand flew to her chest. “Oh but I do, Bobby, I do. I couldn’t imagine not wearing it tonight.”

He leaned in and kissed her ear. “Don’t you mean you couldn’t imagine any other way to leave me?”

“Bobby, no, I, I wouldn’t leave you!”

“Lying bitch.”

The music swelled and Audra felt fire radiate through her back. Then everything went black.

 

CHAPTER ONE

The car sailed through the late night streets of the Hollywood Hills, bringing its passenger home.

Adam leaned into his seat, gazing out the window. It felt great to be home. Granted, he was only away a week but it felt like eternity – it always felt like eternity when he traveled on his own. He laid his hand on his leather carry-on bag, smiling as he pictured excited faces when its contents were revealed. You can’t go away from your family and not bring back presents.

The car stopped long enough for the security gate to open then slowly climbed the incline. The house was shielded from the street by a curtain of trees. It was one of those old time Hollywood homes, a throwback to old European elegance. Adam loved that house – it had character.

The car door opened. Home at last. Adam crawled out, still stiff from the long flight and headed for the front door, his driver unloading his luggage from the trunk. Adam entered his security code and went in.

The house was quiet. Of course it was quiet; it was nearly 2:00am. Leaving his luggage in the foyer, he thanked the driver, reset the alarm and climbed the sweeping staircase that divided the foyer in half.

Slipping quietly into his bedroom, Adam looked towards the bed. He could hear the steady breathing of his husband but wanted to shower and change before joining him. They had a bathroom in their suite but Adam didn’t want to wake him up so he collected his shower gel and shampoo, removed his robe from the back of the door and headed to the guest wing.

The shower quickly filled up with steam. Adam dropped his head forward, reveling in the sensations of the hot water trailing down his neck, his back, over his ass. He then lifted his head, running his hands through his stiff hair until it hung limp, sticking to his neck and shoulders. He grabbed his favorite shower gel, squirted it into his hands and worked up a lather. Adam massaged his neck, his shoulders, chest and arms before traveling down between his legs. His hand circled his growing erection and he slowly rubbed, remembering his bon voyage gift a week ago.

He had been in the shower when the glass door opened and a hard body pressed against his back. Strong arms had encircled him, taking over the washing of his body. A hot tongue lapped at the water on his back as an adept hand wrapped around his cock and started pumping, slowly at first then speeding up as Adam groaned. He leaned against the smaller man, supported by his husband’s arm around his waist.

“Something to remember me by” he’d been told, as if he could ever forget Kris.

As Adam recalled the last time they had made love, his head fell back, mouth opening. Water from the shower filled his mouth, tumbling over his lips and chin, following the curves of his body. His hand quickened, imagining Kris’ hand around him and he cried out, the water in his mouth shooting onto the tiled wall as his cum did.

Having to wash himself all over again, he did so quickly, his need to get under the sheets with Kris overwhelming.

Adam toweled off, donned his robe and padded barefoot through the house. Before he could go back to his bedroom, he had two stops to make.

Slowly he opened the bedroom door and peeked in. A Raggedy-Ann nightlight illuminated the little body in the bed. She looked so angelic right then – hard to believe she could be a hellion. Blond curls spread out on the pillow, her long lashes kissing her cheeks and her lips pursed in a rosebud. Adam started to close the door when a drowsy voice reached his ears.

“Daddy?”

“No Hannah, it’s me. Go back to sleep.”

“Papa! You’re home!”

She sat up in bed, arms stretched out to him. Adam crossed the room in a few steps and climbed onto the bed. Hannah crawled out from under the covers and jumped on him, arms hugging his neck. She kissed him several times then pulled back, her face scrunched up.

“You’re wet.”

“Yes I am Sweetpea,” he laughed as he caught her in a bear hug and smushed his wet hair against the side of her face, “and now, so are you!”

She giggled and wiggled.

“Papa, Papa!”

Adam stopped and Hannah gifted him a proper hug.

“I missed you Papa. Daddy made me eat my vegetables.”

Adam stifled a laugh.

“Vegetables are good for you Sweetpea. They’ll help you grow big and strong.”

“You don’t eat your vegetables.”

She had him there. Kris tended to cook them to mush and Adam preferred his el dente.

“But I’m already grown up. I ate my veggies, now you have to eat yours.”

“It doesn’t work that way Papa.”

Oh, how she sounded like him. Kris and Adam had adopted her at age two and she’d been the light of their lives for the past three years. They had tried to father their own child with surrogates but after the trauma of dealing with two miscarriages, they decided to adopt instead. It was one of the best decisions they had made – next to marrying each other.

Adam looked at her alarm clock. It was nearly 3:00am. She had pre-school the next morning.

Adam drew back the covers and put Hannah back to bed.

“We can talk more in the morning. It’s nighty-night time.”

Adam tucked the cover under her chin and kissed her sweetly on the forehead.

“Good night Hannah. I love you.”

“Nighty-night Papa.”

Adam left her room and opened the next door down. Again, Adam was met with a nightlight; this one was beside a crib. Adam gazed down at his seven month old son Joshua. His little fingers were in tight fists, and his tiny legs kicked as he dreamed. Adam trailed a finger down his soft cheek, a smile slowly forming on Adam’s face. 

Kris and Adam hadn’t planned on adopting a second child so soon but Joshua came into their lives so unexpectedly and the baby needed them. Joshua’s mother, Lori, had been their first nanny but she gave birth prematurely and subsequently died of severe blood loss. Joshie’s father had stayed by his side during his time in the prenatal ward but when he was ready to come home, his father couldn’t cope with raising a child on his own and asked Kris and Adam to adopt him. He knew Joshie would be cherished and well loved by them. They talked it over and agreed. Joshie’s father kept in contact with them, seeing how the baby was doing, but Kris and Adam were his Daddy and Papa.

Joshua started to fuss and little cries escaped his pouting lips. Adam picked him up, cradling him against his shoulder and sat down in the rocking chair. Adam rocked gently, humming a lullaby into his ear. Adam looked up at the sound by the door.

“Mr. Lambert? You’re back early.”

“Hi Mrs. Willowby,” he whispered, “I’ve got him.”

“Yes sir, see you in the morning.”

Adam and Kris were lucky to find her. She was a proper English nanny who did everything by the book, such as insisting on calling her employers by the last names and expecting to be addressed in the same manner. Luckily, she was more the fun side of Mary Poppins than the sergeant major side. She had cared for many children in her fifty-six years and she considered Adam and Kris her charges as well as Hannah and Joshua. Mrs. Willowby was the only live-in staff they had. The boys liked their privacy and she respected that. It was a bonus she had no problem working for a gay couple. She would be the first to step up and defend “her lads” if anyone said a word against them.

Joshua fell asleep and Adam set him back in his crib. God, it was good to be home.

Hurrying down the hall, he opened the final door of his welcome home trilogy. Kris was still in bed asleep, or so Adam thought. He took off his robe and climbed in, wrapping an arm around his love. Kris reached up and flicked on the side lamp. He then turned over, smiling, wide awake.

“I’m sorry baby, did I wake you?”

“I heard you come in earlier.”

“I tried to be quiet.”

“With those big feet? Good luck with that.”

Kris leaned over and kissed his husband, tenderly at first then with more urgency. Adam responded, his tongue licking Kris’ peppermint laced lips then entering his mouth. He tasted so good. Kris hugged Adam, pulling him closer. They groaned in unison, enjoying the touch of each other.

Adam’s hand left Kris’ neck and traveled under the sheets to his hard cock. Adam stopped kissing and smirked.

“I’m glad to see you missed me.”

“Always, lover, always.”

Adam dived under the sheets and Kris lay on his back. Under the covers, Adam closed his mouth over Kris’ cock and drove him mad. Kris looked down, watching the sheet over his groin go up and down and up and down. Kris closed his eyes, reaching up to the spindles on the headboard and holding on.

“Oh, lover…mmmm…yeah like that.”

Kris’ hips shifted, his muscles twitchy. Strong hands grabbed his hips as Adam’s mouth worked faster.

“Uh, uh…Adam…faster…mmmm…oh, God, yes, yes….uh!”

Kris tightened his grip on the headboard, the antique frame shaking. His back arched and his whole being shook with pleasure. He heard a crack.

“Fuck…fuck…fuck….AAAADDDAAAMMM!!”

Kris let go and collapsed onto the mattress, panting, wiping drool from his mouth. Adam threw back the covers and crawled up beside Kris, his lips swollen and wet. He leaned against the headboard.

“Wow, that was…that was…”

“Yeah, yeah…that was…”

“…mindblowing,” Adam muttered, his speech temporarily impaired.

Kris nodded. He rolled onto his side, Adam’s hard cock level with his face. Kris reached into the side table, pulling out a condom and lube. He rolled the condom on Adam and straddled his hips, hovering over him. They kissed hungrily, Kris able to taste himself on Adam’s mouth. He popped the cap of the lube and covered his fingers then reached back. Adam got harder if that was possible, watching Kris’ face as he prepared himself. 

Ready, Kris ran his hands through Adam’s hair.

“I thought you were going to cut it.”

“Decided to keep it long, see what funky styles I could try.”

Kris took two fist fulls, holding on like it was the mane of a stallion.

“I like it – something to hold onto.”

With that, he lowered himself onto Adam’s cock, his breath catching as Adam filled him.

“Baby, baby, I’m not a machine,” Adam laughed throatily. “I’ve already done this three times tonight.”

Kris started riding him. 

“Two times…uh…so thick…so hot.”

“N-no…mmmmm…so tight…three times.”

Kris stopped, his eyes narrowed.

“Who was the third? Adam?” Kris’ voice rose slightly.

Adam lifted his hand, wiggling his fingers, smiling impishly.

“In the shower.”

Kris took his hand, kissing Adam’s fingers.

“I wish I was with you.”

“You were, baby, you were, believe me.”

 

\--*--

 

“But I want to say good-bye!”

“Hannah, be a good girl. You know your Papa came back late. Let him sleep. You can see him when you come home,” Mrs. Willowby stated calmly, placing a bowl of Cheerios in front of the little miss.

Kris fed Joshie another spoonful of strained carrots, this time actually able to keep it in the baby’s mouth.

“Mrs. Willowby is right Sweetpea. Do you want me to drive you to school this morning?”

“I want Papa to.”

“Hannah, Papa’s…”

“…pet tagged, I know.” She rolled her hazel eyes.

“It’s jet-lagged Sweetpea, but I couldn’t miss seeing your sunny face this morning.”

Hannah jumped out of her chair and ran into Adam’s arms. He easily picked her up and sat in her chair.

“Eat.”

“Yes Papa.”

She shoveled the cereal into her mouth.

Kris gave Adam a perplexed look.

“How do you manage that? She won’t eat on command for me?”

“I don’t make her eat vegetables.”

Joshie spit up his carrots and Kris rushed to the sink for a cloth.

“Alright, miss, you’ve seen your Papa, time for school.”

Hannah clung onto Adam’s arm.

“I want Papa to take me.”

“Papa’s too tired to drive,” Adam answered, gently prying her hands off his arm and setting her down. He yawned and fought to keep his eyes open.

“Kiss your Papa and Daddy Hannah.”

The little girl ran around the table to Kris, launching herself into his embrace and planting a milky kiss on his lips.

“Love you Daddy.”

“Love you more Sweetpea.”

Adam’s heavy head was being supported on his arm. Hannah stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

“Love you Papa.”

“Love you too baby girl.”

Hannah took Mrs. Willowby’s hand and skipped out of the kitchen.

“Adam, go back to bed. You have a free day.”

“I know, I know,” he yawned. “You stay here, no more wearing me out like I’m your personal sex machine…at least until tonight.”

They kissed sweetly and Adam stumbled back to bed. Kris cleaned up Joshie and headed for the nursery. Passing the kitchen desk, Kris spotted the letter for Adam. It could wait til later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is wonderful for husbands Adam Lambert and Kris Allen and their family until two unexpected guests show up and turn their lives upside down. Is there anyway they can stop it?

Adam and Kris stretched out on the couch in the family room, working and waiting for Hannah to come home from preschool. 

Adam sat on one end, relaxing in grey and black plaid pajama bottoms and a black T. He balanced his laptop on his legs and checked a week’s worth of emails.

Kris occupied the other end, also in pajama bottoms – navy blue – and a white T. A pencil tucked behind one ear, another tapping his bottom lip, he reviewed the arrangement he was working on, humming the tune softly to himself. His legs intertwined with Adam’s.

One of Adam’s bare feet slipped between Kris’ thighs, his toes poking at Kris’ crotch.

“Adam,” Kris half sung, not breaking his concentration.

“Yes, baby?” 

Adam was typing on the keyboard. It was almost as if his foot had a life of its own and wanted to play tag with his husband’s cock.

“We’re not alone, remember?”

Both men shifted their eyes to their son, sitting up proudly by himself on the floor, playing happily with his wooden blocks.

Kris shook his head.

“I can’t believe you bought him that.”

Joshua was dressed in a sailor suit – white bell button pants with a button up front panel, white shirt with a pointed collar trimmed in red and a blue scarf tie. On his head was a white cap topped with a navy blue ribbon. He looked like Donald Duck – but with pants.

“I thought it was awfully cute. If I was able to find one in your size, I would have gotten you one too.”

“And I would have used it to start a fire in the BBQ.”

Adam feigned an upset look.

“I thought you liked hoisting my anchor.”

“I don’t need a uniform to jump your ship.”

Adam removed his foot and they smiled. Kris mouthed the word ‘later’.

The front door slammed open and a high, excited voice yelled.

“Daddy, Papa, I’m home!”

“In the family room Sweetpea,” Adam called out, closing his computer and preparing himself for her return.

Hannah charged into the room, dropping her pink backpack on the floor and jumping onto the middle of the couch. Adam and Kris pulled their legs up just in time.

“Guess what, guess what.” She bounced excitedly.

“Hannah, backpack.”

“Yes, Mrs. Willowby.”

The little girl obeyed. She picked up her backpack and set it by the door. She jumped back on the couch. By now, Kris had set aside his sheet music.

“Guess what, guess what.”

“What,” the both said.

“I’m the luckiest girl in my class.”

“Why’s that?” Kris asked, reaching out. Hannah jumped into his lap; he winced – that hurt.

“We were talking about families today and I’m the only kid with a Daddy and a Papa.”

Adam chewed on his bottom lip. They knew someday she would end up in this situation. They prayed she wouldn’t be teased. Lots of gay couples were getting married now and had children but compared to the rest of the population, they were still a minority.

“Did your friends say anything to you about your daddies?” Kris asked, holding her tightly.

“Yeah. They wanted to know who did the mommy things.”

“What did you say?”

“You BOTH do. It’s like having two daddies and two mommies.”

Hannah looked down at her baby brother in his new outfit. She jumped from Kris to Adam. He barely caught her before she fell off him.

“Where’s my present, where’s my present.”

“Miss Hannah, that is extremely rude. Ask your Papa properly.”

Adam and Kris weren’t very good at scolding her yet – they left it up to Mrs. Willowby.

“Sorry Papa. Did you bring me a present?”

“Yes Hannah, on the table, over there.”

She flew across the floor and toppled the gift bag. She pulled out a blue overcoat with a white collar and red tie and a yellow hat with a black ribbon above its wide brim. At the bottom of the bag, she pulled out a storybook and a doll with red hair dressed in the same outfit.

“Her name is Madeline. Lots of little girls in France read her stories. You can dress like her and imagine your own adventures.”

Hannah crushed the doll to her chest. Jackpot, Adam thought. He looked at Kris who seemed to approve of this one. Million dollar jackpot!

Mrs. Willowby held her hand out to the little girl and, after carefully putting her presents back in the bag, took her nanny’s hand and let herself be taken to her bedroom. Mrs. Willowby picked up the backpack on the way out since Hannah refused to let go of Madeline.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Kris jumped off the couch and disappeared down the hall. Moments later, he reappeared, waving a letter. “This came for us when you were in Paris.”

“Is that a real letter? I thought they disappeared with the dinosaurs.”

Kris flicked it at Adam and he caught it. The heavy stationary was addressed to both of them.

“Why didn’t you open it? It could be important.”

“It just arrived yesterday by courier. I figured it could wait one or two days so we could open it together.”

Adam patted his lap and Kris sat down, putting an arm around Adam. They opened the letter and read it together. It was from an old friend, Paula Abdul.

“I didn’t know Paula was opening a supper club?”

“I think I read about it in Variety,” Kris answered. “She bought that old strip joint, you know, the one you said reminded you of a porn set.”

“She’s turning THAT into an elegant supper club? I wish her luck.”

“Apparently, the building was originally a 40s nightclub. She wants to restore it.”

They read further.

“Hey, that sounds like fun. You wanna do it?”

Adam’s eyes lit up at the chance of them performing together again. Paula wanted the Grand Opening to be a tribute to the music of the era. She asked Adam and Kris to be the headliners.

“When is it?”

Adam scanned the letter again.

“It’s about a month from now. What’s our schedule?”

Kris reopened the laptop and pulled up the calendar.

“We’re good. Let’s call her.”

Paula couldn’t talk very long; she was in the middle of choreographing a music video. She and Adam tossed around dates and times until they found one that worked for all of them – or so Adam thought. 

“It’s settled.” He closed the phone, crossing his arms proudly. “Day after tomorrow, at the club, 3:30.”

“You’ll have to tell me all about it.”

“What? You’re coming too.”

“Can’t. I have a production meeting from 3:00 til 6:00. You’ll have to represent on your own.”

Mrs. Willowby popped her head in the door.

“I just wanted to remind you two I have a dentist appointment the day after tomorrow. One of you will have to pick up Hannah from school.”

“Well, we’ll have to reschedule with Paula. I can’t take the kids with me.” Adam picked up the phone to redial.

“Why not? Paula hasn’t met Joshua yet and she hasn’t seen Hannah in over a year.”

“To a strip club? Common on Kris, I have some sense.”

“No, to a supper club.”

Adam thought about it. There wasn’t much time to arrange the show and Hannah would love an adventure.

“Sure, why not.”

 

\--*--

 

Adam, Hannah and Joshua entered the supper club. It was now looking more like a construction site than a strip joint. The walls were covered in plasterboard, the carpet was being pulled up and the whine of power tools echoed off the ceiling. Paula, a hard hat balanced precariously on her stylish hair, was on the floor, waving her finger, obviously not happy with what she was being told. Adam coughed discreetly.

“Is this a bad time? I can come back later.”

Paula spun on her high heels and her frown disappeared when she saw Adam and his kids.

“Adam! Oh, sweetheart, it’s been too long.”

She rushed up the stairs from the dance floor to the dining area where Adam waited and gave him a big hug and kiss. She looked down at Hannah, holding her Papa’s hand and hiding behind his leg.

“My, my Hannah, you’ve gotten so big. Do you remember me?”

Hannah shook her head, blond curls bouncing.

“That’s okay darling, it has been awhile.” Paula turned her attention to the baby in the portable car seat. “This must be Joshua. Oh Adam, he’s so precious. Congratulations to both of you. Where’s Kris?”

“He had a meeting he couldn’t get out off. Hope I’ll do.”

“You’ll more than do. Follow me.”

Sitting at a nearby table, the adults began talking. Adam had set Joshua’s carrier down beside him and the baby promptly fell asleep, despite the noise. Hannah stood at his side, looking around nervously.

Hannah looked down at the dance floor. Lots of men were hurrying around and then a woman with black hair and a long gold dress was sitting on the edge of the stage. She gestured to the little girl, waving her over. Hannah looked to Adam; his face was buried in a stack of papers. She looked back at the stage. The woman was still waving to her. Clutching her doll, she left her Papa and wandered up to her.

She was pretty. She looked liked her Papa – black hair, blue eyes, happy smile.

“Hello Sweetpea, what’s your name.”

The little girl hugged her doll. “I’m Hannah Allen-Lambert.”

“Oh, your name’s as lovely as you are. My name’s Audra. Is that your daddy over there?”

“Yes, that’s my Papa. And my brother Joshie.”

“He’s very handsome.”

“My Daddy says he’s beautiful.”

Audra misunderstood. “You’re Daddy? I thought he was your Papa.”

“I have a Papa and a Daddy. They love each other.”

Things had certainly changed over the decades. But it didn’t matter. Audra needed this little girl’s help.

“Is your Papa a singer?”

“Yes.”

“So am I.”

Hannah’s mouth hung open.

“Really? Are you famous like my Papa?”

“I was hoping to be, one day, but Bobby…”

Audra trailed off. The child didn’t need to know what happened. 

“I need you to do something for me Hannah.”

“What?”

“Come with me.”

Hannah followed the pretty lady off the stage and out of Adam’s sight. He was so involved in his discussion with Paula, he didn’t notice.

Audra stopped in the wings off the side of the stage and pointed down. There was a crack between two floorboards, just large enough for a child’s hand.

“I lost something down there a long, long time ago. Can you get it out for me?”

Hannah fell to her knees and peered into the hole.

“It’s dark. I don’t wanna.”

“Please Hannah, there’s nothing to be scared about. You are the only one who can help me right now.”

Hannah chewed on her bottom lip and nodded.

“Will you hold Madeline for me?”

Audra sadly shook her head.

“I’m sorry, Hannah, I can’t.”

Hannah found a clean spot and set her doll down. She reached down though the hole and pulled up a necklace, an ebony oval with a solitary diamond.

The little girl’s eyes sparkled.

“Wow!”

“It is lovely, isn’t it? I want you to keep it for me, for a while.”

“Can I show Papa?”

“No. It’s our secret; you can’t tell anyone about the necklace, or me, alright? I want you to keep it safe until I tell you what to do with it later. Can you do that for me?”

Hannah tucked the necklace in her jacket pocket and nodded.

“Hannah! Hannah! Where are you?”

Hannah looked out to the stage then back at Audra. She was gone. Hannah stepped out from behind the curtain.

Adam rushed up to her, scooping her into his arms. Paula followed behind with Joshua.

“Hannah Allen-Lambert, you scared me to death. You can’t walk away for me, or your Daddy, or Mrs. Willowby without telling us. Something could have happened to you. Are you okay?”

“Yes Papa, I was with…”

Hannah looked back at the curtains. Audra stood there, her finger up to her lips, shushing the little girl.

“With who? Hannah, you know you’re not to talk to strangers. I better get you two home.”

 

\--*--

 

Kris tucked Hannah into bed, brushing her hair away from her face.

“Where’s Papa?”

Kris and Adam always put her to bed together when they were both home but Adam was still too shaken up from that afternoon. He had brought the kids home and played with them until Mrs. Willowby returned from the dentist. Adam told her he had a splitting headache and went to lie down. He didn’t join them for dinner.

“He has a headache Sweetpea. He asked me to give you this.” Kris gave her a big kiss on the forehead. “And these are from me.” He kissed her on each cheek. “Nighty-night Hannah, we love very much.”

“Nighty-night Daddy.”

She watched her Daddy leave and as soon as the door shut, she looked at the foot of her bed.

“Good girl Hannah, you’ve kept your promise. Where’s the necklace Sweetpea?”

Hannah opened up the overcoat on her doll, showing Audra the necklace wrapped around its waist, hidden by the coat.

“You are so clever. Would you like me to sing you asleep?”

The little girl nodded and Audra sat beside her.

“Audra, why can’t I tell anybody about you?”

“I know its hard Hannah but it is very important. If you want, you can pretend I’m your imaginary friend that only you and your brother can see?”

She pouted. “Does my baby brother have to play with us?”

Audra laughed softly and started singing, lulling her tiny friend to sleep.

 

\--*--

 

Meanwhile, Kris and Adam were in the middle of a heavy discussion – they refused to fight, they ‘discussed’.

“How the hell could you take your eyes off her? She’s a little girl!”

“Don’t you think I know that? I’ve been kicking the shit out of myself ever since.”

Kris was pacing, trying to outrun his own fears. When Adam told Kris earlier what had happened, or could have happened, to Hannah, his heart lodged in his throat – and it was still there. 

Adam sat on the side of the bed, head in hands. He had never been so scared in his life as he had been the moment he noticed her missing. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her because he was careless.

“I thought we taught her about this, about not talking to strangers,” Kris vented, continuing to pace. “Maybe she’s still too young to fully understand. Maybe we should find someone who can explain it to her on her own level. We have to take responsibility; you have to be more…”

Adam wasn’t listening. He was too busy beating himself up.

“I’m a horrible father, I’m a horrible father…”

Kris stopped and looked at his husband. He sighed, realizing Adam was punishing himself more than any words Kris could come up with. Kris sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulder. Adam’s voice cracked and he leaned in, laying his head on Kris shoulder.

“Well, nothing happened but neither one of us can let his guard down. There are so many things out there that could hurt her, and Joshie. Next time, well, there won’t be a next time.”

Kris raised Adam’s face up til they were looking at each other. Kris wiped the tears from Adam’s cheeks and Adam tenderly caught the tear about to fall out of Kris’ chocolate brown eye. They drew together and kissed.

Fear turned to need as they fell back on the bed, clothes tossed on the floor. Adam reached into the side table and found what he was looking for. He greased his fingers and probed Kris’ hole, pushing two fingers in at once.

“It always feels like the first time, baby, still so tight, so tight.”

Kris writhed under Adam’s manipulations. The fingers found his prostate and Kris nearly came right then and there.

“Uh…uh…lover….fuck me, fuck me now.”

Adam removed his wet fingers and held on long enough to put on his condom. He lifted Kris’ legs over his shoulders and grabbed his husband’s hips, his cock throbbing against his hot hole.

“Adam…Adam…please, please!”

Adam entered him completely in one strong thrust. Both men screamed. Adam stopped, feeling the pressure and heat as Kris’ muscles flexed around his cock. Kris grabbed his own cock and waited, eyes bound to Adam’s.

Slowly, the thrusting started. Kris pumped his cock at the same speed, trying to ensure they came at the same time. Adam picked up speed, and so did Kris.

An unexpected blast from the television startled them.

“What the fuck! How…shut the damn thing off!”

Adam was still imbedded inside Kris. Kris looked around the bed until he found the remote under Adam’s pillow. He flicked the TV off.

“How the hell did that happened?” Adam demanded. They were nowhere near it.

Kris clamped a hand behind Adam’s neck and yanked him down into a tongue lashing, biting kiss. Kris abruptly released him, panting.

“Don’t care...have work to do…get fucking.”

Adam began pounding into Kris again, strong legs wrapped around his waist.

Across the room, the seat of a wing chair depressed and a low, dangerous chuckle was lost amidst the passionate screams from the bed. This was going to be very interesting indeed. He silently thanked Audra for her foolishness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is wonderful for husbands Adam Lambert and Kris Allen and their family until two unexpected guests show up and turn their lives upside down. Is there anyway they can stop it?

Bobby leaned back in the wing chair, feet firmly on the ground, fingers steepled, his eyes transfixed on the two men rutting before him. When he first found himself in this new place, he was furious at Audra for challenging the nature of their existence, especially when she accomplished it through a child of all things.

The silly girl wasn’t aware that her attempts to escape the club had also meant his escape. They were eternally bound through their joint deaths and where she went, he went. They had always been together at that club, although she refused to talk to him. They passed seven decades through the many incarnations of his club and Bobby learned a few tricks along the way. They might both be spirits but his boss was much more forgiving about blurring the lines than her boss was. In fact, his boss encouraged it.

The last time he had witnessed such sexual escapades was the final show at the strip club, in the manager’s office. There also he sat and watched. Although his body was merely a whisper of its former solid self, Bobby still had and felt desire. 

He could not take his eyes off the sculptured form of the one called Adam. Adam…the first man of creation…a perfect specimen of flesh and bone, male beauty and passion. From his seat, Bobby watched Adam’s fluid movements, thighs tensing, back arched, ass toned and inviting. The smaller man’s legs were wrapped around Adam’s waist and Bobby clearly saw where their bodies met. He reached down and fondled himself, familiar sensations quivering through him. He needed to be closer.

In the blink of an eye, he was on the bed, stretched out on his side next to the lovers. He rested his head on his arm and stared at the sex drenched face before him. Adam’s head was thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut, mouth slack. Sweat covered his face, dampening his hair so it clung to his forehead, cheeks and neck. He was moaning and grunting, driving with wild abandon into the body beneath. The other man had let go off his own cock and was clawing at Adam, pulling on his nipples and bottom lip.

“Faster Adam…faster….oh God….uh….uh….s-o, s-o fucking hot…”

Adam obliged. He was unstoppable. His head fell forward and his icy blue eyes peered up from under his wet bangs. A devilish grin formed on his lips and he reached forward, grabbing the spindles of the headboard for leverage and pounded so hard, he shoved their joined bodies far up the mattress til their heads raked the wood.

Bobby pushed his hand into his trousers and pumped himself. His lids hung heavy as he imagined Adam on top of him. Before his time on this earth was over, Bobby was determined to call in every favor to make this creature his.

 

\--*--

 

Kris and Adam had spent the better part of the day and night in their studio, googling music of the 1940s and compiling a program of potential songs for the show. They each sat with their own computers, earplugs in, trying to find music complimenting the feel of the club but also complimenting their own vocal styles. The boys had already decided Adam would just sing – easy since he didn’t play any instruments except, well… - and Kris would sing and accompany them on the piano. They looked for upbeat, fun and love songs. They would compare notes and settle on eight.

Audra paced back and forth between the two men, curious about their choices. She spent more time beside Hannah’s Daddy. While Adam was commanding, Kris was humble and Audra liked him very much. He was the kind of man she had always wanted. His crooked smile and warm eyes had charmed her the other night when she watched him put his daughter to bed. She felt horrible about causing so much trouble by making herself known to Hannah but she had to get out of that place, away from Bobby. He couldn’t hurt her anymore but his very aura frightened her to this day. At last, she had left him behind and would be free to find a way home.

“How are you doing?” Kris asked, pulling one earphone out.

“Stuck for one more song,” Adam sighed. “I need another ballad, a stunningly gorgeous love song.”

Now was her chance. Audra moved to Adam and waved her hand over the keyboard. The screen flickered and a song popped up, her song, the song she never lived to sing. 

Adam shook his head at the blip but what did he have to loose – it fit the era – so he listened.

Linda Ronstadt was on stage at the Sinatra Auditorium and as she sang, Adam’s heart swelled with emotion. This was the perfect song. Though it told the story of someone in love with a man who wasn’t interested, much of it reminded him of Kris… 

‘Men are not a new sensation / I've done pretty well I think / But this half-pint imitation /  
Put me on the blink’.

The song flowed like a calm breeze and as it ended, Adam found himself beaming a silly smile. He rewound and listened again to his favorite lines:

‘I'll sing to him, each spring to him / And worship the trousers that cling to him / Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I’.

“I gather you found something,” Kris commented, watching Adam’s face. 

Adam shone his smile at Kris. “This…one’s…a…keeper. I have to, no I need to, sing this song Kris, sing it to you. Listen.”

Kris leaned behind him, arms around Adam’s shoulders, heads together. Kris listened, drawn into the music. His hand rubbed Adam’s chest slowly, working it way under his shirt to rest over the beating heart within.

“Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered. That’s what you’ve done to me.” Kris tenderly kissed Adam’s temple.

“I feel the same baby. What do you think?”

“We found our finale. You’ll have them crying in their very expensive drinks.”

Adam turned his head. 

“You’re not singing it with me?”

“This song cries out for you lover. It might as well have been written for you…”

“…to sing to my husband. Alright, but you’re doing a solo piano interlude.”

“Deal but I have one question.”

“Shoot.”

“You don’t think of me as half-pint do you?” he laughed good-naturedly.

“Of course not. There’s nothing half-pint about you.”

 

\--*--

 

They sent their completed program to Paula and once they had the red light, they started practicing between work engagements and daily life.

A week passed, a strange week. It was small happenings at first; things went missing only to be found later in the oddest places, lights flickering, the TV or radio turning on unprompted. Kris was sure they had an electric short and had the wiring checked – everything was fine.

Both men swore they could see people moving just out of their sightline; they heard footsteps when no one was there; sometimes it felt like they were being watched, especially when they were alone. They didn’t tell Mrs. Willowby or mention it around the kids. They confided only in each other.

The kids. Something strange was happening around them too. They would find Joshie playing by himself but not by himself – he always seemed to be looking at something that wasn’t there.

And Hannah had created her first imaginary friend. Kris noticed this when she was having a tea party in her room, laughing and chatting with the air.

“Are you and Madeline having a party?” He got down on one knee, rubbing her back.

“Yes Daddy, Audra’s joining us too.”

“Audra?”

“Yes, she’s…” Hannah paused, looking into space like she was listening to someone, then continued. “She’s my imaginary friend.”

“Oh, that’s…great. Can I see her?”

Hannah put her hands on her hips. “No Daddy, she’s imaginary. Only I can see her.”

“Right, right, sorry…I forgot how it works. What does she look like?”

“She looks like Papa!”

“Well, then, she must be very pretty indeed. Have fun.”

He kissed the top of her head and left, stopping just outside the door.

“I’m sorry Audra; I almost told…yes, I promise, I’ll be more careful”

 

\--*--

 

Family movie night. It was Hannah’s turn to choose so the big screen was filled with a giant teapot singing about an epic love. 

Hannah sat in the leather theatre seat between her fathers, a tub of popcorn nearly as big as she was in her lap. Adam and Kris each had one arm around the back of her seat, their hands resting atop each others. They shoved popcorn into their own mouths.

In the darkness, Kris’ fingers tapped the back of Adam’s hand as the song continued. Adam’s fingers intertwined with his. 

The movie plodded on. They had all seen it at least fifteen times but Hannah loved it. Kris felt Adam’s hand release his and then fingers brushed the hair by his ear; he leaned in, it felt nice. The sensations traveled down his neck and a light weight rested on his shoulder. Disney movies always brought out the softy in Adam.

Kris turned to look at his husband and discovered Adam was on the floor, busy picking up the popcorn Hannah had dumped when she fell asleep. Kris could have sworn…

 

\--*--

They put Hannah to bed and headed off to their room.

“You’re quiet. What’s up?”

Adam took Kris’ hand, tugging towards the loveseat by the fireplace. They sat; it was a little small for both of them but it made for instant cuddling. Kris draped a leg over Adam’s.

“Something else weird happen?”

“When isn’t something weird happening lately? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say we were haunted.”

Adam startled Kris with his laugh.

“Haunted, yeah, no. Since when do you believe in spooks?”

“I don’t…at least I didn’t.”

A soft knock interrupted them. Mrs. Willowby, in a quilted bathrobe and slippers, came in.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but Mr. Allen, you need to give me…”

He jumped up. 

“Right, right, I forgot…you’re leaving early too. Okay, I’m coming.”

He gave Adam a quick kiss and promised to hurry back.

Deciding he needed a shower – he smelled of artificial butter flavoring – Adam stripped down and jumped in the shower. He liked the water hot; it could revive him or relax him, depending on the day he had. Tonight, it relaxed him. He closed his eyes and let the water wash away his concerns. 

Time meant nothing in here. Adam heard a click behind him, like the shower door opening. He smiled, turning around. No one was there. He turned back into the water and started washing. His eyes full of shampoo, he felt something brush his side. He felt around blindly – nobody. Quickly, he rinsed his eyes clear and looked around again. He was the only one in the room.

“Kris! Kris! Are you back?”

Silence.

“Kris? No joking, are you there?”

He stepped out of the shower and ran into the bedroom, naked and dripping. Kris hadn’t come back yet. He shuttered as a chill overtook him. Shouldn’t have run out without a robe. He hurried back to the warmth of the bathroom and wrapped a towel around his waist. Adam turned off the water and left.

Steam wafted around the bathroom, moisture fogging the mirror. As it clouded over, a word scrawled in fancy handwriting emerged.

A.d.a.m.

 

\--*--

 

Audra materialized on Kris’ side of the bed. Kris and his husband were sound asleep, snuggled together on their stomachs. Adam nearly covered Kris with his bare body; his arm resting across Kris’ stomach. She smiled fondly, watching the cute one sleep. She sat on the floor, legs tucked under her, and tentatively reached out.

“Oh for Pete’s sake Audra, if you desire him no badly, don’t be skittish.”

Audra jumped to her feet, her heart racing – if it could still beat.

“Bobby! I thought I…but you can’t…how?”

He was reclining on the bed, inches from Adam.

“You should know by know we’re stuck with each other. ‘Wherever thoust go, I shall go’.”

“No! I want to go home! I don’t want you here!”

“I’m not happy with this arrangement either doll face.” He shifted his gaze from her and looked down at Adam. He waved a hand over the sleeping man’s ass and the sheet flowed away, revealing his bare cheeks. “However, I’m enjoying the change in scenery.”

“Please, Bobby, have some decorum.”

He relented, for now, covering Adam back up.

“You’d think haunting a strip joint for ten years you would be used to naked bodies by now.”

“I am – doesn’t mean I want to see you taking advantage.”

“Admit it Audra, you want to take advantage yourself, don’t you.”

He gestured towards Kris. The sheet started sliding off his hips.

“Bobby, stop it!”

She lifted her own hand and pulled the sheet back up.

“See, I knew you could do it.”

Audra sighed. 

“How long have you been here?”

“Since you have.”

“Then why haven’t I detected you?”

“You were too busy with the wee ones.” 

Audra’s face filled with fear.

“You stay away from the children Bobby, you hear me?”

“Don’t worry. I have no use for children. I’m more interested in their parents.”

She looked at Adam.

“Bobby, you can’t, it’s not right, not ethical.”

“I’ve never had a problem with ethics, you should know that. I’ll stay out of your way and you stay out of mine.”

With that, he waved his hand and the sheet fell away from Adam again. Bobby’s hand hovered over the perfect ass, tracing its curves and dips. Adam shivered but didn’t awake.

Audra vanished in a huff and Bobby laughed. Yes, it was a pleasant change of scenery indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is wonderful for husbands Adam Lambert and Kris Allen and their family until two unexpected guests show up and turn their lives upside down. Is there anyway they can stop it?

The house was peaceful. Adam had gone out shopping for a new party outfit, Joshie was asleep, and Hannah was making cookies with Mrs. Willowby. Kris took advantage of his downtime to go into their studio and practice some of the songs he and Adam were performing at the club.

They had decided to sing half the songs as written – including “Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered” – and the other four Kris was going to rearrange to make them fresh. Sheet music spread out across the top of the grand piano, he clamped down on a pencil between his teeth and let his fingers dance over the keys.

He hummed the melodies while working out harmonies for the two of them. He could write the harmonies down but he wouldn’t know if they sounded right until Adam was there to sing with him. Everything was better when they were together.

Adam had bought Kris the Steinway grand piano as a first anniversary gift. Up until then, Kris had been using an electric keyboard but he had always loved the richness of an honest to goodness ivory and ebony piano. He took a break, lovingly rubbing his hand over the closed lid before heading to the mini fridge for water. He plopped down in an overstuffed chair and closed his eyes, fondly recalling last night’s escapades. Good thing he had installed a personal gym last year – Kris needed to work out to keep up with Adam.

Audra stretched out on the top of the piano, her black hair tumbling onto the keys. When Kris played, the vibrations flowed up and out through her body – it was like being blanketed in music. She turned her head and looked at Kris across the room. 

She could still picture in her mind the vision of Kris as Bobby made the bed sheet slide down Kris hips. Why had she stopped him? She knew it was wrong but thinking back, she had felt a fire in her middle at the prospect of seeing his golden body exposed for her.

Audra had watched intensely as Bobby caressed Adam’s backside and she had vanished not because she found it revolting but because she had to stop herself from doing the same thing to Kris. She could take advantage of this handsome young man if she really wanted to but she just couldn’t, especially if she wanted to go home.

Kris returned to work, once more tinkling the keys. To Audra, it felt like he was running his hands through her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed. She soon recognized the song he was practicing. Kris was singing the melody and Audra sang along in harmony. Their voices blended seamlessly. She rolled onto her stomach and watched him, watched his mouth open and close, his tongue moisten his lips. She peered down the open collar of his shirt, wanting to run her mouth over the firm muscle. 

Audra looked even further down. He must have been thinking about Adam as he sung ‘The more I see you / the more I want you…’, his erection was straining against the zipper. 

“Shall I do something about this or are you planning to?”

Bobby was crouched on the floor, wedged between the piano and Kris’ legs. His face was an inch away from Kris’ crotch.

“Bobby!” 

She flew off the piano, sending the sheet music flying. Startled, Kris fell off the bench, smacking his head on the hardwood floor. 

“Well, that took care of that, didn’t it?” Bobby sat cross legged on top of the piano.

Audra wasn’t listening. She knelt beside Kris, her hand running over his head, trying to alleviate the pain. Kris rubbed the back of his head and got up on all fours, collecting his scattered music.

“His ass is nearly as tempting as Adam’s”

Audra turned to Bobby. She’d had enough.

“Oh, why don’t you go f….”

“Kris, what happened? Are you okay?”

Adam stood in the doorway, staring at Kris sitting on the floor touching his head and wincing, music everywhere. Adam dropped his shopping bags and scooped his husband up, carrying him to the chair.

“For fuck’s sake Adam, I’m fine…or are you trying to recreate our honeymoon?”

“Excuse me for being concerned,” Adam huffed, turning to go.

“Wait, wait, get back here.”

Kris got hold of Adam’s jacket and yanked. Adam fell back onto the arm of the chair.

“Sorry I snapped – I just bruised my pride.”

“What happened?”

“Fell off the bench.”

“Fell of the….,” Adam burst out laughing.

Kris was annoyed at first then joined in. It was ridiculous.

“C’mon, help me up. I’ve had enough music for today.”

Getting to his feet, Adam wrapped a supportive arm around Kris’ waist and they headed out. Adam stopped, bending down to retrieve his purchases.

“So, did you find something?”

Adam raised an eyebrow.

“Stupid question,” Kris amended. “I hope you didn’t buy anything for me?” He loved the way Adam dressed but Kris could never pull it off.

“As a matter of fact…”

“Let me guess…butt less chaps.”

“No, they’re backordered still. I DID buy you something but it’s not for the party.”

 

\--*--

 

“Good night Daddy, see you in the morning.”

Hannah ran into the living room, dressed in her new overcoat, carrying Madeline. Mrs. Willowby waited by the door, dressed in her coat and holding Joshua in one arm and a solitary piece of luggage in the other. Hannah gave him a big hug and wet kiss.

“Good night Mr. Allen. I hope you lads have a wonderful evening.”

Kris was confused.

“Where are you going?”

“I get to sleep in a fancy hotel! And I get room service!”

He shook his head, still not comprehending.

Adam came up behind Mrs. Willowby and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Thank you for taking the kids on such short notice. There’ll be a nice bonus in it for you.”

She blushed. “Ah, Mr. Lambert, that’s not necessary but thank you all the same. Come Hannah, time to be off.”

Adam reached out for Kris and hand in hand, they walked the trio out to the waiting car and waved as they pulled out. An elated Audra and a fuming Bobby were crammed together in the front seat beside the driver.

“Do you mind telling me what’s going on?” Kris demanded. 

“We are having a date.”

“A date? We haven’t gone on a date in years.”

“Exactly the problem. The whole house is ours tonight, once the caterers leave.”

“Caterers?”

“Enough with the questions already. Time to get changed. Your present is in the guest suite. Get changed and wait until I come and get you.”

Kris clicked his heels and saluted. “Yes sir, Mr. Lambert, sir.”

Adam kissed his forehead, smiling.

“Smartass.”

Kris turned to go and Adam rubbed his tush.

 

\--*--

 

All of Kris’ apprehension about what Adam bought him disappeared the minute he walked into the suite. Laid out on the bed was a pair of black silk pajamas and a red silk bathrobe. He ran his hands over the smooth fabric, so light but so strong. He headed into the bathroom for a shower, finding Adam had stocked the counter with Kris’ favorite products from their own bathroom.

He showered, shaved and dabbed on the cologne. Kris worked gel through his hair, achieving the tousled look Adam loved.

Kris dressed and sat on the bed, waiting for his love. Within minutes, there was a gentle knock on the door. Kris opened the door. Adam stood before him in a matching set of nightwear. He had removed his make up and let his hair fall loose. Kris loved seeing Adam this way, the way God made him.

Adam withdrew his hand from behind his back and presented Kris with a small gift box. Inside was a gold and silver watch.

“Oh, Adam.” Kris’s hand covered his mouth.

“Read the back,” Adam softly ordered.

Kris turned it over. ‘Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered am I. Love Adam’.

Adam took the watch, putting it on Kris’ wrist. He then brought Kris’ hand up to his mouth and kissed his palm.

“Ready for dinner?”

Kris nodded, letting his husband lead the way. They went downstairs and Adam took them to their formal living room, the one they used for special occasions. It was paneled in rich wood and furnished with antiques. A table set for two waited in front of the roaring fireplace, a bottle of champagne chilling. The light from the fire danced around the room, casting a warm glow.

They took their seats and a waiter appeared out of nowhere, served their dinner, and disappeared. 

Adam poured two flutes of champagne and passing one to Kris, raised his glass.

“To us, now and forever.”

 

\--*--

 

The dinner was marvelous; the only sounds were the crackling of the fire and their soft conversation. The held hands across the table, talking about ‘us’ – not about work, not about the kids, not about anything but them. Adam brought out a dish of chocolate covered strawberries and they fed each other, not being able to help themselves from licking each other’s fingers playfully.

They held each other close, dancing to the 40s music Adam programmed into the stereo.  
Adam rested his head against Kris’ temple, humming along to the melodies as they swayed. Kris’ head was on Adam’s chest, listening to his heart, the heart Adam said beat solely from Kris’ love for him.

Kris recognized the beginning of their song. They hummed along and Kris soon realized the words were new.

“It’s Ella’s uncensored lyrics,” Adam explained, singing along with the next verse. “’When he talks, he is seeking / Words to get off his chest / Horizontally speaking, he's at his very best’”

Adam brushed his lips against Kris’ temple, trailing his lips down Kris’ cheek to his husband’s lips. They were slow, tender, and warm as they kissed. They held each other closer. Kris reluctantly released Adam’s bottom lip, finishing the song himself.

“’Bewitched, bothered, and bewildered…am I’ Take me to bed.”

 

\--*--

 

They waited as long as it took to light the candles. They stood before each other, both a little nervous. They made love nearly every night but it had been a long while since they took their time, remembering the romance of it all. They undid each other’s robes, letting them pool around their feet.

Kris unbuttoned Adam’s top, running his hand over Adam’s chest and pushing the top off. He rubbed Adam’s arms, his mouth seeking out Adam’s warm skin. Kris’ tongue circled Adam’s nipples, drawing them to peaks. Kris’ hand left Adam’s arms and stroked his sides, working around his waist and sneaking under Adam’s pajama bottoms, cupping his ass, kneading.

Adam’s hands took hold of Kris face, bringing him up so their tongues could meet.

“You are my life Kris. I was incomplete until I knew you.”

Kris hands were still cupping Adam’s ass and he moved his fingers, pulled his cheeks apart and teased Adam’s hole.

Adam sucked in his breath. Usually, Adam was the dominate one in their lovemaking but tonight, he let Kris take over.

They made their way to the bed and Kris disposed of Adam’s pants. Naked, Adam laid down on the comforter, waiting for the next tantalizing move. Kris gazed down at him. He forced himself to go slowly, removing his own clothing. When Adam licked his lips and rubbed his own erection, Kris nearly fell apart. He climbed between Adam’s legs and took him into his mouth, torturing him sweetly and sadistically.

Adam’s back arched, his head tossing side to side.

“Oh baby, your mouth’s so hot…yeah…oh, oh, faster, please, mmmmm”

Kris brought Adam to the peak of pleasure, swallowing as Adam released into Kris’ throat. Letting him go, he flipped Adam over onto his stomach, lifting his one leg to open him up. Kris sucked on his own fingers and inserted them one at a time into Adam’s hot hole, stroking and scissoring, teasing his prostate.

“Baby, baby, now, fuck me now….argghh, need your dick…please Kris.”

Kris stretched out on top of Adam and entered him slowly.

“Faster baby….mmmmm….more, more.”

Kris fucked him slowly, almost pulling out completely before sliding back it.

“Baby, faster…..uh, uh, fuck me Kris, make me scream for you.”

Kris could no longer hold back. He started pounding into Adam, his balls smacking against his lover’s ass.

“Uh…uh… Adam…so tight…so fucking good….love…love…fucking you.”

Kris hands reached up, taking Adam’s. They entwined their fingers and squeezed, their screams weaving together. They came as one, collapsing together.

The rest of the night lay before him and they used every minute to love each other.

 

\--*--

 

Bobby sat in the corner, watching Audra play dolls with Hannah.

“Audra, who’s that mean man.”

“That’s Bobby. Just ignore him Sweetpea and maybe he’ll go away.”

Bobby wished he could go away but when Hannah brought Madeline – and the necklace – with her, he had no choice. He could just imagine what was happening back at the house, what he was missing. Bobby pictured Adam naked and had to cross his legs as he couldn’t relieve himself.

“Daddy and Papa are going on another date.”

“Really,” Audra replied, pretending to fix Madeline’s hair. “Where are the going?”

“To a party at Auntie Paula’s”

Bobby’s ears perked up. Party? Outside the house? He loved parties. Maybe this was the time, the time to blur the boundaries. He had possessed bodies before, very successfully actually. Bobby was fascinated the first time, realizing he could read the host’s memories and physically touch things again while remaining in control of their mind.

Time to try it again. Yes, he would go out to that party and who knows, he might get a little lovin’ in at the same time.

And he knew the perfect host: Kris Allen-Lambert.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is wonderful for husbands Adam Lambert and Kris Allen and their family until two unexpected guests show up and turn their lives upside down. Is there anyway they can stop it?

This was disgusting! Didn’t those two every leave each other’s side when they were home? The party was tonight and it was mid afternoon. Bobby had been trying the better part of the day to find Kris alone so he could inhabit his body. Kris and Adam eating together, Kris and Adam rehearsing, Kris and Adam playing with those snot nosed brats – they were so in love with each other Bobby couldn’t stand it. Yet again, it would make his plan for tonight much easier. Already, he felt himself stirring.

He didn’t know for sure if he was going to be able to leave the house but he wanted to take the chance. If he couldn’t, he would initiate Plan B.

Adam was starting to get ready for the party. Kris was in the bedroom, reading a book. Still too close to try anything yet.

Bobby had learned over the week or so that he’d been ‘living’ with them that Adam always took longer to get ready. He sat on the tiled seat in the shower and watched Adam shower, his hands slippery and soapy running over his body, touching himself. Bobby’s face was level with Adam’s crotch and though Adam wasn’t trying to arouse himself, his cock pulsed and rose anyway as he washed. 

The spirit licked his lips, longing to surround it and devour him. Patience, patience. Just a few hours to go.

Towel around his waist, Adam wiped off the mirror and started making himself pretty. Bobby sat on the counter, on top of Adam’s wide array of hair products and make up. Each time Adam reached for something, his hand passed through his unseen guest. When he reached for his eyeliner, his hand reached into Bobby’s crotch. Smiling, Bobby waved his hand, causing the towel to fall to the floor. Adam bent down, his ass proudly in the air.

Adam finished his make up – not too heavy but glamorous enough – and started on his hair. He tilted his head, brushing his long locks until they shone. Bobby’s eyes narrowed and he took a good, hard look. Now he knew why he was drawn to Adam; it wasn’t just his hot body and insatiable sex drive – he looked like Audra, long black hair, startling blue eyes, heavenly smile. Bobby shook his head, clearing out the warm thoughts. That same stunning woman also tried to leave him; he’d had not choice when he…

“Done yet? You’re not the only one who needs to look gorgeous,” Kris called out from the bedroom.

“Almost, just need to finish my hair.”

“Well, that’s another hour. I’m going down to the kitchen for a snack. You want anything?”

“Nah.”

Ah, his chance. Reluctantly, Bobby left Adam and followed Kris, hoping he wouldn’t run into anyone living or dead. 

Kris headed for the cookie jar and took a couple of cookies. He filled a glass with milk and sat at the table. Bobby stood at his side. It was simple really. Stealing himself, he sat down on the chair, on Kris; Bobby’s spirit occupied the same space as Kris’ body and instantly, their beings merged with Bobby in control. Kris’ consciousness was locked away, oblivious to what was happening.

Bobby grabbed the table, steadying himself. He blinked, clearing away the fuzziness. He felt food in his mouth and chewed, swallowing, reveling in the sensation of working muscles. He placed a hand over his heart, pounding fast and furious. Bobby touched his face, his hands, his legs, his solid cock. He rubbed, pressing hard. Panting, electricity coursed through his veins. This was life, this was real, this was his.

Crumbs caught in his throat and he coughed. He grabbed the milk and chugged. He nearly spit it out. Horrible stuff – he need ‘mother’s milk’.

It took him a minute or two to get used to having real legs again and then he headed into the formal living room, to the bar. He dug into Kris’ memory and found the location of the key. He unlocked the cabinet and poured himself half a glass of first class scotch. He loved the burn as it seared his throat. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and ran up the stairs to find his husband.

Of course, Adam was still in front of the mirror, still wearing nothing but the towel, finishing up his hair. Using mousse and gel, he’d added some height and pulled down a few strands to frame his face like spikes.

Kris stood behind him, watching in the mirror. A slow smile formed on Kris’ mouth and Adam thought his eyes looked darker than usual. Something was burning in there.

“Stunning as always,” Kris uttered, his voice seemingly a little lower. Adam noted the changes then let them pass.

“Thanks. So I didn’t overdo the hair?”

“No, though I like it hanging loose.” Kris played with a few strands on Adam’s neck. The touch sent shivers through Adam and he giggled. Kris spun Adam around. He was such a dichotomy – a beautiful, graceful feminine appearance on top of an undeniably male body.

Kris tugged on the towel.

Adam smiled impishly. “So, what’s up?”

“Funny you should say that.”

Kris yanked the towel off and pressed himself against Adam’s naked body, trapping Adam against the counter. Grabbing Adam’s hair, Kris pulled his head down and stabbed his tongue into the hot opening, swirling around and stealing Adam’s air. Adam hugged Kris, his large hands cupping Kris’ ass, pushing him closer. Adam couldn’t breath – Kris was voracious. Letting go of his ass, Adam wedged his hands between them and gently separated them.

Breathing heavily, Adam licked his lips.

“Interesting snack choice – chocolate chip cookies and scotch. Still nervous?”

Bobby accessed Kris again. Still, after all these years, Kris was uncomfortable at these parties.

“A bit; I’ll just have to stay close to your side is all.”

“I wouldn’t want you anywhere else.”

Adam drew him into a hug. Bobby looked in the mirror and saw himself instead of Kris. He still looked good – for being dead. His hair was short, combed back, distinguished grey at the temples. His face was long, sculpted. He still wore his tuxedo, but his white shirt was marred with a big red stain. He saw his hands holding the wide expanse of Adam’s shoulders and he reached down, giving Adam’s ass a squeeze.

“Enough baby, you need to get ready.”

Adam laughed softly and disappeared into the bedroom, the towel forgotten on the bathroom floor.

Bobby showered and once more used Kris to fix his hair and get dressed the way Kris would do it. Bobby had to be careful – if he reached out to Kris too many times, he might loose control and Kris could come back. He kept his hair in Kris’ usual style and had put on a dark brown suit and white shirt, the collar left open. He threw on one of Kris’ simple necklaces.

Adam had poured himself into reddish brown leather pants, snug in all the right places, and a beige ruffled shirt with a deep V collar. He slipped on a matching leather jacket. He finished off with some diamond stud earrings, a few rings on each hand, and a two necklaces. He bent over to pull on his pointed boots and Bobby couldn’t resist – he slowly ran his finger up the seam of the pants, along Adam’s crack.

“Okay Romeo, let’s get going.”

Hand in hand, they headed towards the kids’ rooms to say goodnight. They stopped in Joshua’s room first. Adam picked his son up out of his cradle and hugged him. He whispered sweetly to him, kissing his cheek then turned to Kris.

“Get in here Daddy, your son wants to say good night.”

Bobby didn’t like kids, babies in particular. They were wobbly and smelled funny. Donning a fake smile, he took his ‘son’.

Joshie screamed, kicking and reaching for Adam.

“What the fuck!” Adam exclaimed, taking the baby. The screaming dyed down but he still cried. Adam felt his forehead. “Maybe he’s coming down with something.”

Mrs. Willowby, alerted by the crying, came in and took over.

“Something’s wrong but he doesn’t feel warm,” Adam offered, rubbing his downy hair.

“Don’t worry laddies, I’m sure its nothing. Enjoy yourselves, I take care of everything.”

Bobby figured he better sound concerned

“You’ll call us if…”

“Of course, of course Mr. Allen.”

They headed to Hannah’s room but Bobby didn’t dare go in. Audra was probably there and she’d recognize him for sure. Also, if the baby sensed something wrong, this kid probably would too – and she could say something.

He made some excuse and ran down the stairs, stopping at the front door. This was it, either it was going to work or it wasn’t. He opened the door and took one step. So far, so good. Took another step, and another, and another until he was in the driveway. Success!

“Baby, where are you?” Adam called from the house.

“At the car. Let’s go. Tonight’s going to be a good night!”

 

\--*--

 

The party was big, loud, exciting, ALIVE. Bobby had wanted to stay by Adam’s side as ‘Kris’ had promised, but he couldn’t contain himself. He wanted to dance, drink, smoke, flirt, do everything forbidden he could think of. He didn’t care if the newspapers splashed across their pages the uncensored exploits of Kris Allen – Bobby cared nothing of Kris’ reputation – he was going to enjoy himself.

Adam quickly lost track of his husband. Maybe he found some corner to cower in, someplace to enjoy a beer in relative peace. Adam socialized, networked, had a drink or two then the dance music started and Adam headed onto the floor.

The beat pounded and bodies pressed together, gyrating. Above the heads, Adam spotted Kris grinding against someone, a woman. Kris had a drink in his hand and it splashed down her front. Kris produced a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and wiped her dry, lingering on her breasts.

Adam pushed through the crowd, fuming. What the fuck did he think he was doing? Doesn’t he realize the paps are all over the party?

Grabbing Kris’ elbow, Adam hauled him off the floor and into a secluded booth.

“Have you lost your mind?” Adam demanded, lowering his voice.

“Ah, lover, are you jealous? Do you want me to feel you up too?”

Kris scooted over to Adam, reaching under the table and rubbing Adam’s cock through his pants. He licked Adam’s neck, biting his ear.

“I want to fuck you long and hard. I want my dick shoved so far up your ass you feel it in your throat.”

Adam pushed him away, angry.

“It’s time to leave.”

Kris laughed.

“Can’t wait for a good dick whipping huh?”

Adam shoved Kris out of the booth and holding his upper arm, pulled him through the party and into the parking lot. They had driven themselves and had parked in a dark area, hoping to escape the cameras.

“Get it.”

Adam opened the passenger door. Kris pushed him against the back door, his hands pulling at Adam’s shirt and his tongue raping Adam’s mouth.

“Kris…Kris…stop it!” 

Bobby stepped back. Why was Adam making this so damn hard?

Adam wiped his mouth on his sleeve. 

“Have you been smoking? You don’t smoke!”

Oops.

“Just a stogie, a Havana cheroot. You should try one sometime.” 

Adam watched, stunned, as Kris pulled a long, thick cigar out of his back pocket and slowly inserted it in his mouth, moving it in and out suggestively, his tongue licking it.  
Someone must have slipped something in Kris’ drink. This wasn’t HIS Kris – that had to be it. Adam calmed down a bit.

He pointed at the seat.

“In.”

“Yes Papa.”

Adam reached over, doing up Kris’ seat belt. Kris smacked Adam’s ass and laughed manically. The drive home was slow; Adam had to keep one hand on the steer wheel while fending off Kris’ advances with the other.

Finally, they got home. Adam nearly carried Kris up the stairs to their bedroom. Thankfully, the kid’s rooms were far enough away they wouldn’t hear the commotion. Adam didn’t want to try and explain to Hannah what was wrong with her Daddy.

Bobby pushed his weight against Adam, directing him towards the bed. Adam’s legs hit the edge of the bed and they toppled, Kris landing on top.

Bobby ground Kris’ cock against Adam’s, pinning Adam’s arms to the mattress and devouring the man beneath him with his eyes. Adam fought him. Kris’s body was strong but not as strong as Adam’s. Bobby was able to hold him down briefly.

“I know you want me lover. I can feel how hard you are. I’m going to fuck you now!”

Adam won the wrestling match, tossing Kris to the side. Adam clamored off the bed, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

“Not like this, you’re not.”

Adam started to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m making a pot of coffee and we’re going to get you sobered up.”

Adam disappeared and Bobby dropped the drunk act. Wonderful shit! Adam wasn’t going to be cooperative. That’s okay, though, Bobby thought. I have no problem with him being an unwilling participant – as long as I get what I want.

He tapped Kris’ memories again, trying to come with a solution to his dilemma. In the back of Kris’ mind, he discovered that there was a bottle of painkillers in the medicine cabinet that Adam took last year when he pulled a muscle in his back – a sex related injury of course. What else. They were really strong and made Adam very listless and confused.

Bobby hurried into the bathroom and dug around on the shelves until he found the bottle, pushed into the back. There were three pills left. The label instructions said ‘take two’ so if two reduced Adam to a pliable puddle, three would make him downright vulnerable to anything.

He pocketed the capsules and returned to the bed, falling back into the intoxicated act as Adam came in carrying a full pot and two mugs. Adam filled the mugs and handed one to his drunk husband.

Kris took a sip and covered his mouth.

“Oh, I think I’m going to be sick,” he moaned, doubling over.

“Let’s get you to the toilet.” Adam stood, putting down his coffee. He tried to lift Kris.

“N-no, won’t make it, get a bucket.”

Adam ran out and Bobby took the capsules out and opened them, lacing Adam’s coffee.

Rushing back in, Adam found Kris in the bathroom, throwing up (that what Bobby wanted him to think). Adam tried to come in but Kris shooed him away, saying he didn’t need an audience.

Adam waited on the bed. He’d have to take Kris to the doctor in the morning, make sure that drug was out of his system. Adam took a long drink of his coffee. Why did they always have to be on guard when they went out? Someone always wanted …some… thing… from…them…

The room started spinning. Kris was before him, smiling. He took the mug, setting it down, and came back, rubbing Adam’s cheek and nose.

“Kris…I…don’t…feel…right…”

“You’ll be fine lover. Pretty soon, you’ll be feeling real good.” Adam felt himself being pushed back on the bed as Kris continued speaking, his voice echoing in Adam’s head. “I certainly know I’ll be feeling fucking fantastic.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is wonderful for husbands Adam Lambert and Kris Allen and their family until two unexpected guests show up and turn their lives upside down. Is there anyway they can stop it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter gets very intense ... and remember things aren't what they seem

Adam lay sprawled out on the bed. His head was spinning 360 degrees and Kris’ voice in his ears was slow, deep, warped. Adam couldn’t move. His limbs felt like lead but he could sense what was happening around him. It was playing out like a bad B-movie and he was the star.

His boots came off, then he was pulled up by the arms into a sitting position. He would have fallen off the bed if not for Kris’ chest holding him up. His jacket was being removed.

“There…. we…. go…. looovvveeeerrrrr…. let’s…. get…. comfyyyyyyyy.”

“Kris…” Adam mumbled into his shoulder, “…why….”

Hot hands ran up his chest and took his shirt with them.

“That’s….bbbeeetttttteeerrr.”

Adam was lowered back down. Kris’ hand rested on his stomach, pressing possessively.

“I…. promissssse…. you…. you…. will…. have…. a…. night…. to…. rememmmmmber…. mayyyyyybeeeeee.” 

Adam stared at Kris hovering over him. He saw three faces, switching back and forth, crossing each other. His husband’s eyes were….glowing, he would swear they were glowing. Kris moved away and hands grabbed Adam under the arms and dragged him back until his head was on a pillow and his legs were repositioned so he lying lengthwise on the bed. He disappeared again then Adam heard the click – the door locked.

Things moved in slow motion. Kris removed his jacket then his shirt, his eyes transfixed on Adam. Kris crawled up the bed, between Adam’s legs and then he stretched out on top of the prone body, his face inches from Adam’s.

“I…. can’t…. wait…. to…. make…. you…. screeeeeeeeaaaaammmm…. my…. name. I’m…. going…. to…. fuck…. you…. so…. hard…. and…. lllloooonnnngggg…. you…. won’t…. be…able…. to…. sit…. for…. a…. weeeeeekkkkkk.”

Kris grabbed two fistfuls of hair and licked Adam slowly up his throat and Adam’s apple, over his chin and into his mouth. Adam couldn’t respond, couldn’t breath as the invading tongue licked everything in his mouth, pushing down his throat, making him choke. His lips were sucked and bit until he could taste blood in his mouth.

“Soooooo…. tastyyyyyy…. how…. can…. you…. be…. so…. fuuuucccckkkkiiiinnngggg… hot…. with…. out…. combusting?”

He bit hard on Adam’s ear, making Adam whimper. He turned his head to the side as Kris sucked his neck. The coffee…..mug….he…must have put something…in…it.

“Baby…why…are… you – I’m…already…yours.”

“Nooooooo…. nooooooo… must…. have…. you…. make…. you…. miiiinnnneeee!”

The sucking intensified, traveling to his collarbone and shoulders. Kris tugged Adam’s arms over his head and pinned him hard to the mattress. Adam’s head shook from side to side.

“Stop….Kris….please….don’t….”

His arms were let go but he couldn’t lift them. Kris nipped at his underarms and crossed his smooth chest stopping between his nipples. Kris sat up, straddling Adam’s hips. He ran his hands slowly up and down Adam’s pecks.

“Sooooo…. haaarrrddd…. I…. want…. all…. of…. you…. haaaarrrrrddddd.”

Without taking his eyes of Adam’s face, Kris reached back and slowly ran his hand up and down Adam’s bulge and then he gripped it in a vice hold. Adam squeezed his eyes closed and cried weakly. Kris laughed triumphantly. He squeezed again. Adam cried out again, tears trailing down the sides of his face.

“Yourrrrr…. mind…. might…. fight…. mmmmeeeeee…. but…. I…. can…. make…. your…. bodyyyyyyy….. respond.”

Kris slid his open legs down Adam’s body until his face was at Adam’s chest. His hot mouth suckled the nipples, engorging them, drawing them to dark red hard nibs. Kris’ hand worked their way down Adam’s sides, sliding under and cupping his ass, kneading through the leather pants.

“Just… like… a… tiny… assssssss,” Kris growled, his tongue now in Adam’s navel, diving in, thrusting in.

The tears kept coming. Why was Kris forcing himself on him - drugs? Adam concentrated hard, forcing his eyes to focus on Kris fucking his naval. What was slipped to Kris to make him turn into a, a rapist?

“No….no…Kris….stop….this….”

Kris looked up, eyelids heavy with lust. An evil sneer covered his wet lips.

“Shut… the…. fuck… uuuuuuuup…. lover…. or…. do…. I…. neeeeeeed… to…. shut…. you…. up…. with…. my…. dick?

 

\--*--

Hell, why couldn’t Adam just shut up and enjoy it! Bobby climbed off and undid his pants, yanking them off and then released himself from the constraints of his shorts. He was so hard it hurt. He rubbed himself, wishing Adam was in shape to do it but he couldn’t have everything.

Next, Bobby relieved Adam of his constraints, peeling back the leather like peeling a giant banana. Bobby’s breath caught.

“Magnificent.”

Despite Adam’s halfass protests, his manipulations had worked and Adam stood proud, ready and waiting. Climbing back on the bed, Bobby ran his tongue up Adam’s inner legs and stopped just short of his cock. He hovered over the hard member and licked his lips.

“All…. mine.”

He started to lower his lips, mouth widening.

Next thing Bobby knew, he was flying off the bed and tumbling on the floor, rolling until he bumped against the love seat.

“What the fuck!”

Someone was lying on him. He stared. No, no, why, why!

“Leave him alone!”

“Audra?”

He tried to push her off but she resisted.

“I can’t let you do this! You can’t have Adam!”

Bobby started laughing uncontrollably. He couldn’t help himself. This meek, weak woman was really trying to tell him what to do? How delicious!

“Let me up Audra,” he said sternly, scolding her. “You don’t want me angry at you. Remember what happened the last time you made me angry?”

“I’m already dead, Bobby, you can’t hurt me anymore. I won’t let you use poor Kris to rape his own husband.”

Bobby had had enough. He tried to throw her off but she wouldn’t budge. He thought he’d try another tactic.

His tone became conversational.

“Isn’t this interesting.”

“What?”

“You couldn’t touch Kris before but when I’m inside him, you can hold and touch his body. Wouldn’t you like more of that Audra? Would you like him to make love to you?”

A flood of heat filled Audra’s core. She looked at the body of Kris beneath her. Bobby had softened his face so he resembled the Kris she first laid eyes on and fell for. She had imagined being with him, being with a man gentle and caring. A part of her wished it could happen.

“Would you like him to run his hands through your hair?”

Bobby ran Kris’ hands through Audra’s long hair, massaging her scalp, then coming down and caressing her cheek.

“Would you like him to run his hands over your body?”

Bobby moved Kris’ hand to Audra’s breast, cupping and fondling her, bringing her nipple to a hard peak. Her breathing came faster. He brought Kris’ lips to her breast, licking her through the gold fabric of her dress.

“Say the word Audra, and you can feel Kris buried deep in you, feeling you.”

Her head fell forward, enjoying the sensation of Kris’ mouth on her but….it wasn’t Kris, It was Bobby. Kris didn’t want her. Kris literally didn’t know she existed. This was all Bobby. He wanted her distracted so he could go back to the Adam, the man he wanted to violate.

She couldn’t let him. Kris couldn’t let him.

Audra peered deep into Kris’ eyes and shouted as loud as she could.

“Kris! Kris! Wake up! You have to get Bobby out of your head now!

“What are you doing bitch?”

“Kris! Kris! Stop him now! He’s hurting Adam!”

Bobby felt a jolt in his head. Then another one. Then another one.

“No, no, Audra stop it!”

“Kris! Bobby’s controlling you! Adam thinks you’re the one hurting him!”

Bobby threw Audra off of him. He scrambled to his feet.

{Adam? What’s happening? Why is it so dark?}

Bobby clutched Kris’ head.

“No! You can’t come out, not yet. I’m not finished with him, or you!”

Bobby scrambled towards the bed.

{Why’s Adam lying there like that? What’s happening?}

“Argh!” Bobby yelled, fighting with Kris inside the shared space. “Go away. I still need your body!”

Bobby jumped on the mattress, landing between Adam’s spread legs. He quickly lifted one limp leg, then the other, over his shoulders and grabbed Adam’s hips, lifting his ass in the air

“No one’s going to stop me! I must have him! I only have one shot!”

Audra materialized beside Bobby and screamed in Kris’ ear.

“Kris! Stop him! He’s raping him, Bobby’s raping Adam and he’s using you to do it!”

 

\--*--

 

Adam couldn’t move, couldn’t stop what was happening. His mind was clearing but his large muscles were so relaxed, he couldn’t fight back. Adam was angry, especially at his body’s reaction to the manipulations. What Kris said was true – he could protest all he wanted but he couldn’t stop his blood from rushing to his parts when aroused.

He watched Kris strip down then pull Adam’s pants off. He watched Kris ogling him like a dirty old man and Adam wanted to throw up. He watched Kris settle between his legs, licking him, and about to take his cock in his mouth.

Adam was sure his mind had succumbed again to the drugs as he watched Kris be lifted off of him and tossed across the room by nothing. Adam turned his head – the only thing he could move – and watched Kris rolling on the floor. He was wrestling with nothing. He said ‘Audra’. Audra? Hannah’s imaginary friend?

Kris held a one sided conversation with someone. This was insane. This whole fucking night was insane. Kris was talking about himself

“You couldn’t touch Kris before but when I’m inside him, you can hold and touch his body. Wouldn’t you like more of that Audra? Would you like him to make love to you?”

Kris reached out like he was caressing someone on top of him. Then he started screaming, shaking his head.

“What are you doing bitch?” … “No, no, Audra stop it!” … “No! You can’t come out, not yet. I’m not finished with him, or you!” 

Kris stumbled towards him, his face a mix of determination and agony.

“Go away. I still need your body!”

Jumping between his legs, Kris lifted his legs and ass, about to fuck him.

“No one’s going to stop me! I must have him! I only have one shot!”

Then Kris fell back off the bed, grabbing his head and flaying around. Two voices came out his baby’s mouth as a battle raged in his head. The higher voice was his Kris, his adorable, sweet, loving husband. The other voice was deeper, dark, evil in its tone. Adam sobbed, forcing his useless body to move. 

“No, I’m not finished yet!”

“Don’t you touch him! Stay away!”

“No, he’s mine. I must have him!”

“No, he’s mine, he’ll never be yours!”

His suffering husband stumbled over an ottoman and landed hard. It didn’t stop the battle inside.

“You lay a hand on him Bobby and I’ll kill you!”

An evil laugh burst past Kris’ lips.

“I’m already dead, there’s nothing you can do to me!”

Kris’ eyes settled back on Adam. Adam felt the darkness within and it felt like he was suffocating.

“Your…. ass….and… every…. thing….else….will ….be….mine!”

The possessed body lunged at Adam, flipping him onto his back. Adam legs were wrenched apart and a weight settled on him. Hot breathe seared his neck.

“I’m claiming you….NOW!”

A strangled scream rattled in Adam’s ear. The weight disappeared. Adam looked towards the end of the bed. Kris was stepping backwards, deep guttural yells projecting from his small frame. He stumbled back towards the love seat and stopped. His body convulsed and he collapsed onto the cushions, unconscious.

“Kris…Kris…KRIS!”

Adam forced his body to move. It finally obeyed, though grudgingly. Adam made his way to the edge of the bed then fell off. He lay there catching his breath, then got on all fours and started crossing the room. The carpet burned his knees and hands.

A concerned voice emanated from the hallway. It was Mrs. Willowby.

“Mr. Lambert? Mr. Allen? Is everything alright? I heard noises.”

Adam steadied his voice as best he could. 

“Sorry….everything’s fine,” he replied, trying not to sound like the shit was scared out of him.

Her voice faded away but Adam heard her private comment and giggle.

“Those laddies!”

He turned his attention back to Kris. He wasn’t moving.

“Kris? Baby? Talk to me!”

What if he was….?

The very thought made Adam sick. He threw up on the carpet. Immediately, he started to feel a little stronger. He stuck his finger down his throat and threw up again and again, trying to get the poison out of his system.

When there was nothing left in his stomach, he continued his torturous trek. After an eternity, Adam reached his husband. His shaking hand rested on Kris’ neck and thank God there was a pulse. It was strong. But how was his mind? They wouldn’t know until Kris awoke. Adam reached up on the seat and dragged down a chenille throw. He covered Kris and settled down beside him, wrapping his arms around him.

There was something in their house, something evil. It was toying with them, with their children. He had to act and, looking at his baby’s still face and kissing his sweat soaked hair, he prayed Kris would be able to help him.

Audra. Bobby. What were they after? This Bobby wanted Adam and it sounded like this Audra wanted Kris. And what was Audra doing with Hannah?

Looking around, Adam found their portable phone beside the overturned ottoman. Letting go of Kris, Adam crawled over and collapsed against the foot rest. He calmed himself, inhaling slowly.

He dialed. He waited for a pick up. No answer. He dialed again. He waited for a pick up.  
No answer. He dialed again. Finally, his call was answered.

“Wait, wait, Mom it’s me…. I know it’s late …. Yeah, something is wrong…. I need you to do me a big favor but no questions alright … You’ll have to wait until I get answers.”

 

\--*--

 

The rocking chair creaked softly. Adam stood guard over Hannah, sound asleep in her bed, oblivious to her Papa’s presence. Joshie was cradled in his arms, also sound asleep and unaware.

After he was convinced Kris would be okay on his own for awhile, Adam gathered their children together and settled into Hannah’s room. Adam’s heart was torn as to whether or not he should stay with Kris or protect their children. He knew what Kris would say and Adam would have agreed.

He also recalled part of the otherworldly conversation about Bobby having one shot. He prayed that meant Kris was now safe.

Adam scanned the room, peered into every corner, every shadow created by the little night light.

“I don’t know if you two are here,” he stated softly. “But if you are, listen well. You stay away from our family. You hear me, you stay away from – “ his voice cracked “- our family.”

He stayed with the children until the sun rose behind Hannah’s lacy curtains. Adam didn’t want Hannah or Mrs. Willowby to find him there. He couldn’t explain. He put Joshie back in his cradle and headed back to his room and Kris to wait until the kids and Mrs. Willowby were downstairs having breakfast.

Adam surveyed the room. Clothes were tossed all over the floor, furniture was overturned, vomit stained the carpet and its sourness hung in the air. Adam left the clothes and furniture but he cleaned up his mess and sprayed the room. He straightened up the bed and lifted his husband carefully onto it. He spooned around Kris and held on for dear life, kissing his face tenderly.

“I know it wasn’t you baby. I know you weren’t hurting me. I wish to God you weren’t hurt too. I love you. Nothing could ever make me stop.”

 

\--*-- 

 

Hannah was enjoying her favorite Cheerios and asking non-stop where her Papa and Daddy were. Joshie spit up his apple sauce.

Adam came in, wrapped in his bathrobe, barefoot and looking horrible. He gazed at his little ones and managed a smile.

“Good morning everyone.”

“Papa!” Hannah flew into his arms. He bent down to hug her – he was afraid of trying to hold her for too long.

He ushered her back to her seat and went over to Joshie. He ruffled his hair and kissed him.

Adam made his way to Mrs. Willowby at the sink. He leaned against the counter, watching the children, and talked to her in a soft tone.

“Mrs. Willowby, we need your help.”

“Of course Mr. Lambert, anything.”

“The children’s luggage is packed up and waiting by the front door. My mom should be here within the hour. She’s going to take them for a while. You’re more than welcomed to go with them or you can have a little vacation if you like. We’ll cover it.”

She put down the dish she was washing and rested her hand on his arm.

“Mr. Lambert – Adam – is there something wrong?”

He smiled sadly. That was the first time she called him ‘Adam’. He had to be as honest as he could.

“Yes, Mrs. Willowby, there is definitely something wrong. I don’t want the children – or you – in this house until Kris and I can straighten things out.”

“If I’m not prying, are you two…I heard the yelling as you know.”

He patted her hand. “It’s not us, we’re fine, I promise. I can’t really explain. Please trust me.”

She nodded and turned to Hannah.

“Alright miss, hurry up with your cereal. Your Nanna Leila is taking you to her house for a long visit. Let’s get you ready.”

Hannah was so excited to see her Nanna. She wasn’t so happy when she found out her Daddy and Papa weren’t coming with them, but she was happy Mrs. Willowby would be there.

They said there good byes at the door. Hannah asked about her Daddy; Adam told her he wasn’t feeling well and that he would call her soon.

He hugged his mom and didn’t want to let go. She whispered in his ear.

“I don’t know what’s happening but you two be careful, promise me.”

She kissed his cheek.

“We will. I love you so much Mom.”

“I love too sweetheart.”

Adam stayed in the open doorway, watching the car pull away. Hannah was in the back window waving, Madeline in her little grip.

Turning to go back inside, Adam stepped on something. It looked like a necklace. He picked it up. It was old and gorgeous – an ebony oval with a diamond in the middle. He’d never seen it before. It wasn’t his mom’s or Mrs. Willowby’s style. It couldn’t be Hannah’s. It looked expensive.

Adam decided to hold on to it until its owner showed up. He undid the clasp and put it on, tucking it under his t-shirt.

As he walked up the stairs to Kris, Audra stood at the bottom and watched him


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is wonderful for husbands Adam Lambert and Kris Allen and their family until two unexpected guests show up and turn their lives upside down. Is there anyway they can stop it?

Kris rolled over and groaned. He buried his head under the pillow, trying to hide from the throbbing between his ears. He must have gone on quite a bender last night at the party. Did he go to the party? He couldn’t recall.

His mouth tasted like shoe leather and sex. His entire body ached and Kris reached out for Adam. He was alone.

He dragged his head out. The curtains were closed against the glaring sun but enough light came in to illuminate the mess around him. Clothes were everywhere, the furniture was overturned and there was a stench of Lysol and, and vomit? in the air. Kris sat up slowly, his head weighing fifty pounds, and the blanket fell off of him. He took in the bruises all over his naked body. What the fuck happened?

“A-,” his voice was horse, raw. “Adam? You here?”

He struggled to the edge, sitting up. He shivered. The chenille toss was at the bottom of the bed and he wrapped himself in its softness.

“Adam? Lover, where are you?”

The bedroom door opened and Adam charged in, looking a mess and carrying suitcases. He righted the ottoman, opened one piece of luggage up and started emptying the wardrobe. He didn’t look at Kris.

Flashes assaulted Kris’ memory. Adam was beneath him, naked. He was crying out in pain, begging, ‘Stop….Kris….please….don’t….’. Did he, was he trying to….oh my God, no, no, why, what did I do? How could I…?

He jumped to his feet and took three steps before his legs gave out. He reached out.

“Please, please don’t leave me! I don’t know why….I love you…I don’t know why I…”

Adam spun on his heels, finding Kris on his knees. Adam flew into his arms and hugged him tight. Kris clung on for dear life, his pleas continuing.

“How could I hurt you? I don’t know why, I don’t know why, I love you, don’t leave me!”

“Shhh, shhh, baby, don’t cry. YOU didn’t do anything but save me.”

“I don’t understand, I don’t understand.”

Adam held him tighter.

“I’m not leaving baby….WE are leaving. I’m packing YOUR things.”

Kris gazed over Adam’s shoulder. It was his dresser drawer that was open, his clothes piled haphazardly in the suitcase.

He pulled back a little, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. He calmed a bit but panic still filled each and every word.

“Adam, I tried to, I tried to, to…rape you!”

“No…you…didn’t.”

“But, but I remember, remember h-holding you down, h-hurting you, wanted to, to…”

“That wasn’t you. You weren’t the one hurting me. You saved me.”

Kris shook his head and groaned. He had the mother of all headaches. It hurt just to open his eyes.

“Kris, baby, look at me…please.”

Kris obliged though he couldn’t bring himself to look his husband in his beautiful blue eyes.

“We need to talk about this but we haven’t time.”

“Why?” Kris’ voice was weak as he felt like passing out.

“My things are packed, your things almost are. We have to get as far as we can from this house as quickly as we can. I’ll explain what I know later. It’s too dangerous to remain here longer.”

“Dangerous – our own home?” Then a horrible thought struck him. “Hannah! Joshua!”

“They’re fine. I called my mom last night – after things settled down – and asked her to come down from San Fran to pick the kids up. They all left about half an hour ago.”

“Mrs….”

“She went with them. Can you get dressed on your own?”

Kris struggled to his feet, standing on shaky legs.

“If I go slow, yeah.”

“Good, good.” Adam rushed to Kris’ suitcase and pulled out jeans and a t-shirt. “Hurry while I pack the rest of your things. The car is running. Please, just trust me.”

Adam turned back to the wardrobe then stopped. He looked at Kris slowly turning towards the bed, clothes in hand. Adam came up behind him, careful not to spook him, and took his elbow. Kris turned and Adam kissed his softly on the mouth.

“If you know nothing at all about last night, do know that you aren’t to blame. I love you baby.”

“I…I love you too.”

 

\--*--

 

The drive to Long Beach was quiet. Neither of them spoke as Adam drove. Adam tried to concentrate on the road and arriving safely. Kris has fallen asleep, or passed out, not long after he got in the car. Adam nearly had to carry him out of the house and to the car. They had a beach house along the Pacific that they used every couple of months for a family getaway. It was isolated from other homes and right on the sand. There was no one around to bother them.

By the time they reached the house, Kris woke up, feeling better. He still ached and his mind was still Swiss cheese but he was able to carry his own bags inside. He dropped his things on the bed and opened the sliding door to their deck. The crashing of the waves drowned out the thumping in his head. He sat on the steps, breathing in salt air and trying to tap into his elusive memories of yesterday and last night.

Adam soon joined him, passing Kris a steaming cup.

“Coffee?” Kris asked innocently.

“Ah, no, green tea. I’m off coffee for a while…maybe permanently.”

They sipped, watching the endless water, not each other. It would be easier this way.

“What do you remember Kris?”

“Fragments really. My last solid memory was going to the kitchen for some of Hannah and Mrs. W’s cookies. You were taking a long time getting pretty, as usual.”

Adam chuckled.

“I remember, I remember thinking how parties made me nervous…then I remember telling myself what to wear.”

He sipped some more. He delved deeper into his psyche. His hands started shaking.

“I, I remembered the painkillers, the one’s you took when you threw your back out last year. Did I use them on…?”

“No!” Adam cut him off. “I mean, I think they were used to make me, make me…but you didn’t slip them to me.”

Kris turned to his husband.

“Adam, what aren’t you telling me? Why are you so sure I wasn’t responsible when it was my hands…and mouth…on you?”

“I can’t tell you yet. You need to remember yourself first, as much as you.”

“Oh-kay. Um, the next thing I remember is someone calling to me, telling me wake up.”

“Who?” Adam knew who.

“A woman…it was a woman.”

“Audra.”

“Audra? Hannah’s imaginary friend Audra?”

“Yup.”

Kris was silent then started laughing. Adam wasn’t laughing.

“Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? She’s not real!”

“Do you think what happened to you wasn’t real?”

“I…” Kris didn’t know what to say to that. Something weird had definitely happened to him. Why would Audra being ‘real’ be anymore ridiculous right now than what he was remembering? “You’re sure.”

“That’s the name that came out of your mouth.”

Okay, if Adam said that, it must be so. Kris continued.

“Everything was dark. I could hear voices in the distance arguing. That voice, Audra, was trying to reach me. I saw you on the bed, like you were under water…you were, were naked and, and you, you looked…and then this man’s voice yelled at me to go away, that he, he, still needed my, my body.”

He paused, drinking more tea. His recollections were getting worse and worse.

“Audra screamed at me, saying Bobby…”

“Bobby.” Adam clenched his teeth. It was Bobby that wanted to rape him, whoever the fuck he was.

Kris voice grew thick with emotion.

“…saying Bobby was hurting you, was going to rape you and he was using ME to do it! I saw him lift your…grab your…going to, to…and I couldn’t let him, I had, I had to fight for you.”

He had to stop. Adam continued.

“There must have been quite a battle going on in your head; I’ve never seen someone fight with himself like that and I never want to again.”

“He, he fought so hard. I saw, I felt, you being rolled over, your legs…and when he yelled his was going to claim you, Audra was there again. She told me to release all my memories of you.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know but it worked. I remembered the first time we met in Hollywood Week, being roommates in the Idol mansion, the show, the tour, the first time you kissed me, the first time we made love, the day we married, Hannah and Joshie, every wonderful thing I could think of. Maybe, I don’t know, maybe it was too much, too much ‘good’ for him to handle. Whatever the reason, I guess it worked.”

Kris put his hand on Adam’s arm and Adam pulled away.

“Audra and Bobby, who, what do you think they are? And what do they want?” Kris asked.

“It’s obvious what Bobby wants.”

Kris didn’t hear him.

“I, I think we need to know. We need to know what, who, we’re fighting,” Kris continued.

Adam tentatively took Kris’ hand, squeezing his fingers.

“We’ll find out, somehow. But right now you need your rest.”

“What about you?”

“Someone needs to get some food. I’ll just scoot out for a few groceries and be right back. Are you okay on your own?”

“Sure, whatever they are, they’re at the house and we’re here. I’ll be okay. Get my favs okay?”

Adam stood, taking Kris cup. 

“Only you would be thinking about your stomach at a time like this.”

Adam left Kris on the deck and headed for the kitchen. He pulled his cell out of his jacket pocket and scrolled through his saved numbers.

“Hi beautiful, where are you?...Great, can you wait for me, I need to talk to you about something.”

 

\--*--

 

Adam pulled into the office parking lot and headed up to the fifth floor. On the drive over, he tried to remember when everything first got strange, when things started happening and Hannah’s imaginary friend showed up. He narrowed it down to the most frightening day of his life – until last night - when he and the kids visited Paula’s club.

Paula had just been finishing a business meeting and she waited for him in the board room. She greeted him with a hug then took in his appearance.

“Adam, sweetie, is everything alright. You look downright….”

“…shitty?”

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly use THAT word but…”

“I’m fine, had a rough day. Anyhow, can we talk?”

“Oh sure, sure, have a seat.”

He didn’t know how to start this conversation without giving too much away.

“Paula, what do you know about the history of your new club, I mean the history of the property.”

“What do you mean exactly?”

“Who owned it before you, things that happened there?”

“I do have a list somewhere of the previous owners but that’s all. I’m not much of a history buff. I live more in the here and now. I thought you did too?”

“I used to,” he muttered to himself before speaking up. “Could you find that list and send it to me?”

“Sure, but Adam…”

He didn’t give her a chance to continue. He kissed her cheek, thanked her and hurried out.

 

\--*--

 

“Daddy, daddy, I didn’t get to say good bye.”

“That’s okay Sweetpea, Papa told you I’d call, right.”

“Yeah, I miss you.”

“We miss you too, and Joshie.”

Kris listened to her ramble on about the car ride and stopping at the pier for ice cream and the new toys Nanna bought them. Kris smiled and tears wet his cheeks. He missed them but was happy they were safe. He wanted to ask Hannah about Audra but didn’t; he and Adam would have to talk about this first.

“Madeline’s sad.”

“Oh?”

“She lost her belt.”

“Her…belt.”

“She had it around her middle but it’s gone.”

“That’s okay Sweetpea, we can get her a new belt. Maybe Nanna could buy you one.”

“It was real special Daddy.”

 

\--*--

 

The rest of the afternoon, they rested, or tried to. Night time came and Kris was in bed, waiting for Adam. If they could be with each, hold each other, Kris knew everything could work out. An hour passed and Adam didn’t come in. Kris looked for him and found him sitting on the deck stairs, illuminated by the moonlight. He had a glass in his hand.

“Hey Lover, are you coming to bed?”

Adam didn’t turn around. He took another drink.

“Don’t wait up for me baby, I’m so tired I don’t think I could sleep; I’d just toss and turn, keeping you awake. When I’m ready, I’ll crash in the guest room.”

“Guest room?”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll be asleep by the time I’m ready and , I, ah, don’t want to disturb you.”

Kris thought he knew the real reason but didn’t voice it.

“If you think that’s best.”

“I do, for now.”

“I guess I’ll see you in the morning then. Good night Adam. I love you.”

“Night baby.”

 

\--*--

Adam waited half an hour after Kris left him before heading to the guest room. Usually, he slept naked – saved time when he and Kris got an impulse – but he got under the covers fully clothed. Even his shoes were still on.

He grabbed the other pillow and brought it to his chest, wrapping his arms around it. In the silence, he heard Bobby’s words…’I can’t wait to make you scream my name. I’m going to fuck you so hard and long you won’t be able to sit for a week’. Those were Bobby’s words but it was Kris’ voice he heard, Kris’ hands he felt, Kris’ face leering at him.

He loved Kris dearly but froze at the thought of sleeping with him right now. 

“Damn you Bobby, why didn't you stay in hell,” Adam cried softly, biting the edge of the pillow so Kris wouldn’t hear him as he let go of the terror and fear and pain inflicted on him. 

As he wept, his hand rested over the cold metal of the necklace hidden beneath his shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is wonderful for husbands Adam Lambert and Kris Allen and their family until two unexpected guests show up and turn their lives upside down. Is there anyway they can stop it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ... um ... you might wanna hug a pillow or somethin' for the first few scenes

Adam lay quietly on his stomach, arms tucked under this chest. He was still and meek. Two strong arms on either side braced the large body above his as a hot, alcohol laden mouth slowly kissed down his spin. He held his breath, trying not to react. The kisses were light, almost playful. The mouth stopped at his waist where a satin sheet impeded their progress.

“You’ve been such a good kitten this afternoon, I think I’ll give you a prize.”

The sheet was yanked off, revealing his naked ass, and the mouth bit him on one cheek, then the other. He could feel breath traveling up his crack and then the mouth was there, licking and diving in. Adam clenched his fists, burying his head in the pillow. He didn’t dare make a noise – making a noise always brought consequences. His lover liked him silent.

When the man was finished, Adam felt a hard slap on his ass and then the mattress shifted to one side as his lover got up.

“I’d love an encore Kitten but I have to get to the club. Nothing gets done if I’m not around, cracking the whip.” He paused then guffawed loudly. “Well, that gives me an idea.” He turned to Adam, rubbing his ass. “I’ll bring a prop next time. Won’t that be fun?”

“Yes, yes, anything you say.”

Adam turned his head so he could watch the man he belonged to get dressed in his tux. Looking at him, no one could guess what a sadist he was in bed. Adam had been with him for a few years, always looking for a way out, and now he had one…if he were allowed to take it.

“Everyone’s going to love your performance tonight Kitten; that song is perfect for you.”

“Thank you….I, I need to tell you something.”

His lover was slipping on his cuff links and tying his bow tie.

“Anything for you Kitten, just ask.”

What I lie! HE never did anything for ME except when it meant HE got what HE wanted. 

“I’ve been offered a wonderful singing job in New York City. It’s the type of job I’ve always dreamed of.”

He was fixing his hair.

“That’s marvelous Kitten. That kind of singing engagement doesn’t come around often.” He put a rose in his lapel. “I hope you thanked them for the offer when you turned them down.”

“I, I said yes.”

Adam froze as his lover slowly turned around and glared at him. He was smiling but he was not happy, not happy at all.

“I’m sorry, I must have misunderstood. Did you tell me you said yes?”

Adam turned over and scrambled up to the top of the bed, drawing the sheet over himself.

“The job, it, it starts in a week. I’m leaving tonight after the show.”

The dark man walked purposely over to the bed and sat down, his hand on Adam’s thigh.

“You will send them a telegram apologizing and telling them you can not possibly take the job.”

“But I want the job.”

“You have a job.” His hand moved up Adam’s torso, fondling his breast. “Your job is singing at my club…and being my whore.” He squeezed, making Adam yelp.

“You were nothing until I found you, just a pathetic child with a tiny amount of talent that I made into a star.”

A large hand moved to Adam throat. 

“It would be a big mistake on your part to leave me.”

 

Adam turned in his sleep, clutching the pillow closer.

 

\--*--

 

Kris walked down the hall. The house was silent. Doors broke up the monotony of the grey walls as he strode towards the screaming red door at the end. Reaching it, he opened the door and walked in.

The room was black except for a spotlight in the ceiling, casting a cylinder of light onto a large bed. Kris walked through the darkness and stopped. 

Adam was lying there, asleep. He looked so peaceful, a soft smile on his face. He wore nothing except a sheet pooled over his groin. Kris wanted nothing more than to remove his own clothes, the sheet, and make passionate love to his husband.

An evil, familiar voice echoed in the room. Kris covered his ears but Adam seemed oblivious - to the voice and to Kris.

“Now that you’re here Kristopher, we can proceed. First, I want you to break his right arm.”

“What?”

“Next, break his left arm.”

“I, I, no, no.”

“Then you shall break his right leg.”

The voice was so cold and cruel. Kris couldn’t hurt Adam, ever.

“And finally you shall break his left leg.”

Kris shook his head violently. This couldn’t be happening. 

The voice was impatient.

“Come now Kristopher, it’s quite simple. Observe.”

Crack.

Kris closed his eyes against the act but his lids were forced open. Adam’s right arm was at an unnatural angle. He still slept, his face calm and peaceful.

“Your turn.”

“Stop this, it’s sick. You can’t.”

“If you won’t do as I tell you, I will have to complete the task myself.”

Crack.

Crack. 

Crack.

All of Adam’s limbs now lay at unnatural angles. He slept on.

Kris crumbled to his knees, burying his head under his arms.

“Stop, stop, STOP. I can’t let you do this, you monster!”

“You can’t stop me Kristopher. I control your body and mind. I can make you do anything I desire to him.”

Kris looked at himself. Strings emerged from his hands and feet. He felt one come out of the top of his head. He was lifted up and manipulated – a human marionette. The puppet master carried him through the air and positioned him over Adam. Kris hands were forced together and he was slowly lowered.

“Break his neck.”

“No!”

“Hurt him.”

“No!!!”

“Crush him.”

“NO!”

Kris’s hands closed around the sleeping man’s neck.

“I am in control of you Kristopher; you do what I tell you. Kill him.”

“NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

\--*--

 

Adam jolted out of his own nightmare to the animalistic wail of his husband. Forgetting everything, he flew out of the guest room and crashed through their bedroom door. Kris’ hands were squeezing his pillow, shaking it. He was crying, thrashing about.

“NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Adammmmmmmmmmmmmmm….. I can’t stop…. I don’t want to hurt you, I love you……….. forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!”

“Kris, Kris wake up…. you’re having a nightmare. Wake up!!!”

Adam had his hands on Kris’ arms. His husband’s muscles were a taunt as steel.”

“Forgive me, forgive me, I love you, he’s making me!!!!!!!”

Adam shook him.

“Snap out of this! Baby, wake up!”

The pillow fell free, tumbling off the bed. Kris’ eyes popped open. At first, he stared forward, hyperventilating. Adam calmed him down, stroking his hair. Released from his nightmare, he looked at Adam. Kris said nothing as his hands ran over Adam’s arms and legs, his neck, making sure he was intact.

Satisfied that Adam was fine, Kris fell into his husband’s arms, whimpering and clawing at his back, trying to climb inside Adam for safety.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Adam rocked him.

“It’s not your fault Kris. It’s not your fault.”

“Then why did you leave me, leave our bed?”

How was he going to answer this without making it sound like he blamed Kris?

“I, I know you weren’t in control but, but I keep seeing…you in my mind and it, it’s going to take some time before I can separate the two. Just remember, I love you, I want to be with you, but not yet. Can you understand?”

Kris released Adam and smiled sadly, rubbing Adam’s cheek.

“I guess we’re both battling demons. We have to deal in our own ways. But can you stay with me, if not in the bed, in the room?”

Adam kissed Kris tenderly. They allowed themselves a moment of peace, finding solace in a few touches. Adam nodded and while Kris settled back into their bed, Adam stretched out on the couch. They watched each other from across the room, saying nothing. Kris dozed off first and Adam wasn’t far behind.

In the morning, Adam woke first. There was heaviness on his chest. He cautiously opened his eyes to find Kris stretched out between him and the back of the couch, still sound asleep. Adam closed his eyes and allowed himself this first step.

 

\--*--

 

After breakfast, which consisted of orange juice and half a muffin each, Kris opened his lap top and started to type furiously.

“What are you looking for?”

“Ghostbusters.”

“What?”

Kris paused.

“Adam, after what we’ve both experienced these last few days,” – they had shared their nightmares over breakfast – “ – we need professional help and I’m not talking head shrinkers! Something supernatural is playing games with us and I’m sick of it. I want my life back. I want our children back. I want YOU back.”

“Scoot over.”

Adam took over the internet search, changing the topic from Ghost Busters to paranormal investigators. They found several in the LA area and started calling. The last organization they contacted specialized in possession cases and agreed to check out their house. They didn’t want Kris or Adam there when they investigated, something about adding extra negative energy. They also asked for access to their security tapes so they could run them through their software designed to detect auras.

As crazy as this seemed, at least they were doing something. The boys ran police checks on the investigators and found nothing amiss. They contacted them and arranged for them to be there that afternoon. Neither Kris nor Adam wanted strangers roaming freely through their home so they would send their head of security with the key and strict orders not to let the investigators out of her sight. She would also have to be there when the security tapes were viewed.

After that was settled, Adam sent Paula an email:

‘Have you found that list yet? If not, please hurry. Our lives may depend on it.’


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is wonderful for husbands Adam Lambert and Kris Allen and their family until two unexpected guests show up and turn their lives upside down. Is there anyway they can stop it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Near the end, it's going to seem like I'm repeating a scene from a previous chapter. In a way I am but keep reading it, there's new information to come

The guys tried to find things to kill time as they waited to hear back from Paula and their investigative team. It wasn’t uncommon for them to wile away the hours buried deep inside each other, testing the strength of their antique bed but that part of their love life was in a holding pattern. 

Adam suggested practicing their music for the show at Paula’s club; then he remembered they’d bolted in such a hurry, the music arrangements were left behind. So instead, Kris sat at the Baby Grand they had in the beach house and just played. Adam sat beside him, watching at the simple movements Kris’ fingers made, caressing music out of the keys. He rested his hand on Kris’ thigh and smiled. 

“Do you want to learn a few chords?” Kris asked, bringing his fingers to a halt.

“Oh, no, I’ll just listen.”

“Why not? You’ve said many times you wished you could play. We have nothing else to do.”

Adam felt a little guilty. It was because of his hang-ups that they had ‘nothing else to do’.

“Sure, why not. Let me warn you, I’m not a quick study.”

Kris got up from his seat and Adam slid over to the center of the bench.

“Heck, I know that. I vividly recall the first time I tried to teach you to flip a pancake. I think it’s still stuck to the ceiling of your studio apartment.”

“I hope so. It was the only thing keeping the rain out.”

They chuckled and Kris showed Adam to play a simple C chord.

“You put one finger here…one finger here…and one finger here. Now press them together.”

Adam pressed the keys simultaneously and music came out.

“Hey, I did it!” His face beamed just like a little boy. “Teach me another.”

“Okay, put one finger here…one finger here…and one finger here. Now press them together.”

Adam pressed the keys and different music came out this time.

“That was a G chord.”

“I like this. I want to play a song. Teach me a song,” Adam begged.

Kris looked at Adam’s smiling face. He loved seeing Adam happy, loved making him happy. If they couldn’t be intimate for a while, he would take this.

“I’ll play the melody at this end and you press the chord when I tell you. Let’s practice. Give me a C.” Adam played a C. “Good! Now play a G.” Adam played a G. “Fantastic! You ready?”

Adam nodded enthusiastically. He was learning to play his first song!

“C” plink plink plink plink plinkplinkplink “G” plinkplinkplink “C” plink plink plink.  
“C” plink plink plink plink plinkplinkplink “G” plink plink plink plink “C” plink.

“High five!”

They slapped hands and laughed long and hard. Kris hugged Adam around his shoulders and Adam placed his hands over Kris’.

“If they call for an encore after our set, you should play this.”

“Why not? ‘Mary Had A Little Lamb’ is a classic!”

They stayed in comfortable silence, Kris holding Adam, Adam leaning against Kris’ chest. Adam rubbed Kris’ hands and Kris moved his head down to Adam’s shoulder, their heads side by side.

“This is nice,” Kris sighed, enjoying the sensation of Adam in his arms.

Adam didn’t answer but his hand traveled up Kris’ arm, stroking. Kris nuzzled his neck, kissing Adam on the neck and nibbling his ear.

Adam abruptly let go. Kris followed his cue. Pulling back, Kris saw the small wound on Adam’s earlobe where he had been bitten hard the other night.

“Why don’t we check our emails and see if Paula’s had any luck,” Kris suggested, letting go of Adam and heading to the door.

He stopped and waited for his husband. Adam hung his head for a moment, rubbed his ear, and then joined Kris. They walked hand in hand to the living room and Adam’s laptop.

There was a message in the inbox.

‘Sorry it took so long guys. Paperwork buried under layers of construction material in the manager’s office. I scanned the info, hope it helps. Take care. Love Paula.’

They printed off the four page document and found their answer right at the top of page one.

“The builder of the property and the owner of the Gaslight Cabaret was….Bobby Fontaine,” Adam read aloud.

Kris shuddered. Adam wrapped an arm around his waist and nudged him closer.

“Bobby Fontaine. That’s the bastard. Does it say anything else?” Kris asked.

“There’s lots of technical stuff here about building specs and licenses but…here, it says he owned and operated the cabaret from 1930 to 1945.”

“What happened in 1945?”

“He died.”

“Does it say anything about Audra? What her connection to him is?”

Adam perused the small print, checking all the pages.

“Damn.”

“Adam? Did you find something?”

“No, it’s what I didn’t find.”

“Huh?”

“Sorry, there’s no mention of Audra. I was hoping there was a picture of Bobby.”

“Why? I’d think that was the last thing you’d want, to see the face of your…”

“Rapist?”

“Yeah.”

“I want a face in my head that’s not yours when I remember it.”

 

\--*--

 

When the paranormal investigators called in, it was mixed news.

There initial survey of the house proved negative. If there was any ghostly activity, they couldn’t detect it. They checked every room in the house, every used and unused nook and cranny. However when they investigated the security tapes - that was a different story. They thought it was best to show Kris and Adam what they found in person. They would be over that night.

“Are you scared?” Adam asked, sitting in the deck chair, nursing a double martini.

“Scared, nervous, anxious, apprehensive….”

“I get the idea Noah Webster.”

Kris drank his beer quickly and headed into the kitchen for another. Adam had all those feelings and much more running through his head. They were getting closer to their answers and he wanted to get rid of this demon for good and crawl up under his deck chair and hide in the same instant. He took another sip and setting the glass down, missed the arm of the chair, vodka spilling all over his shirt.

“Ah, shit!”

Kris rushed out.

“What’s going on?”

Adam was on his feet, removing his shirt.

“My attention got away from me.”

Kris spied Adam’s newest accessory.

“What’s this? It’s beautiful.”

Kris stepped up to Adam, cupping the pendant in his hand.

“Found it in our driveway the other day.”

“Who’s it belong to?”

“No clue. I decided we better hold on to it till the owner shows up.”

“Your mom’s?”

“Nope, she’s not a diamond diva.”

“Mrs. Willowby’s?”

“No, she’s more into pearls.”

“Why not keep it in our safe. It looks expensive.”

“It’s okay where it is. At the time, I didn’t have any pockets and just put it on.” He closed his hand around the pendant and Kris’ hand. “Sounds silly but it reminds me of home, you know…”

The knock at the door interrupted them. They once again let go of each other and ushered them in.

After a quick review of what came up when they surveyed the property, they hooked up their CD player to the guys TV and explained the images.

The pictures were in black and white and silent. The images were a little grainy but they had no problem making out the story as it replayed.

The first image of their unexpected guests was from the day Adam, Hannah and Joshua came back from the club, the day Hannah had wandered off. Behind the family, as they entered the foyer, were two clusters of orbs. One cluster was light and the orbs almost danced around. The other cluster was dark and static, slowly bumping against each other.

“Are you two okay?” the investigator asked.

Adam and Kris held hands, their bodies pressed side by side. Their faces had gone deathly pale.

“Keep, keep going,” Kris whispered hoarsely.

Nearly every image of the family together included the mystery guests. Two particularly unsettling images showed Hannah and Joshie playing with the white spirit. The dark spirit lurked in the corners.

“If you’ll notice,” the investigator pointed out, “the white spirit is usually around the children and Mr. Allen. The dark spirit is usually around…”

“…me,” Adam concluded.

“Ah, but there’s an exception, a very interesting exception.”

Kris and Adam didn’t like how this guy seemed to find this fun. Would he think it was fun to have HIS children playing with ghosts or being sexually chased by them?

The next series of scenes made Kris’ blood run cold. Adam wrapped an arm around him.  
Kris was seen sitting in the kitchen, at the table, eating cookies. The dark spirit stood beside him then flowed over the chair and disappeared into Kris’ body. They watched Kris’ possessed body stand up and walk out of the frame. A black haze surrounded him.

The next frame showed Kris/Bobby running up the stairs and then the following picture showed him walking down the main upstairs hallway and into their bedroom. They did have security cameras in the bedroom but kept them shut off – they were only turned on when they were entertaining large crowds, making sure no one snuck into their rooms. Kris and Adam didn’t need a picture to show them what happened next. 

“So, you’re telling us basically that whatever those – things – are, are no longer in our home. They’re gone,” Adam stated coldly.

“I’m telling you our initial investigation came up negative. With your permission, we’d like to keep our cameras going for several more days, try some other frequencies. If we detect nothing by the end of the week, I would safely say they are gone.”

 

\--*--

 

Audra and Bobby sat on the deck, trying to get as far away from the ghost busters as they could within their confines.

“They’re getting closer,” Audra laughed excitedly. “Soon, I’ll be able to go home.”

“Don’t count on it Kitten. See how my little possession went? He won’t be willing after that.”

“Stop calling me Kitten. He’ll agree, I know he will. He has to know I mean him no harm, I just need his help.”

“Good luck with that Kitten,” he spat, fury in his voice.

“Stop calling me that. I hate it. I always hated it!”

Bobby was beside her. He ran his hand down her back.

“You never seemed to mind.”

“I didn’t dare tell you! I didn’t dare tell you anything! You made it perfectly clear you liked me submissive and quiet.”

“But I made you purr…sometimes.”

Audra looked away from him, shame on her face. 

“Maybe at first, when I thought you loved me. Then, you started controlling my life, my body, and I despised you; I still despise you.”

“Then isn’t fate a cruel bitch, sticking us together like this.” 

He looked through the sliding door, his eyes transfixed on Adam. Bobby watched Adam shiver.

“If you’d just minded your own business and let me have him, I would be gone. That was the deal I made and you ruined it for me.”

“If it was between me and Adam, I’d rather have to deal with you myself. Do you seriously think I would have stood by and watched you rape him, turning him into…”

“You?”

Audra turned away, settling on the far side of the deck, as far as she could get from Bobby.

Bobby continued watching Adam. He saw him pull out the necklace he wore around his neck and rub the pendant.

“Well, well, well,” Bobby chuckled, taking a long drag on his cigar. “The fun’s not over yet. Adam Lambert, welcome to Audra Landon’s nightmare.”

 

\--*--

 

Kris was thrilled when Adam said he wanted to sleep in the same bed that night. His excitement was dampened a little when Adam came out and said he didn’t want to have sex, just companionship. The bed was king-sized, plenty of room for them both without invading each other’s space.

Adam fell asleep quickly. Kris, on the other hand, kept looking at himself, looking for that dark haze. He couldn’t see it. But that didn’t mean anything. He felt like himself, acted like himself. He needed to keep busy, do something productive.

He pulled out his laptop and googled ‘Bobby Fontaine’ and ‘Gaslight Cabaret’, looking for as much information as he could. He narrowed his search by adding ‘Audra’ to the mix. It would be so much easier if they had her last name.

He read through the search results and then his screen went black. What the fuck! Did he catch a virus? He retrieved Adam’s laptop and started the search again. Once more, the search results came up and the screen went black. Maybe their provider was having troubles. He’d try again in the morning. If it was something else, they’d have to do research the old fashioned way – a lot of footwork and filing systems.

 

\--*--

 

Adam lay quietly on his stomach, arms tucked under this chest. He was still and meek. Two strong arms on either side braced the large body above his as a hot, alcohol laden mouth slowly kissed down his spin. He held his breath, trying not to react. The kisses were light, almost playful. The mouth stopped at his waist where a satin sheet impeded their progress.

“You’ve been such a good kitten this afternoon, I think I’ll give you a prize.”

The sheet was yanked off, revealing his naked ass, and the mouth bit him on one cheek, then the other. He could feel breath traveling up his crack and then the mouth was there, licking and diving in. Adam clenched his fists, burying his head in the pillow. He didn’t dare make a noise – making a noise always brought consequences. Bobby liked him silent.

When Bobby was finished, Adam felt a hard slap on his ass and then the mattress shifted to one side as his lover got up.

“I’d love an encore Kitten but I have to get to the club. Nothing gets done if I’m not around, cracking the whip.” He paused then guffawed loudly. “Well, that gives me an idea.” He turned to Adam, rubbing his ass. “I’ll bring a prop next time. Won’t that be fun?”

“Yes, yes, anything you say.”

Adam turned his head so he could watch the man he belonged to get dressed in his tux. Looking at him, no one could guess what a sadist Bobby was in bed. Adam had been with him for a few years, always looking for a way out, and now he had one…if he were allowed to take it.

“Everyone’s going to love your performance tonight Kitten; that song is perfect for you.”

“Thank you….I, I need to tell you something.”

Bobby Fontaine was slipping on his cuff links and tying his bow tie.

“Anything for you Kitten, just ask.”

What I lie! HE never did anything for ME except when it meant HE got what HE wanted. 

“I’ve been offered a wonderful singing job in New York City. It’s the type of job I’ve always dreamed of.”

He was fixing his hair.

“That’s marvelous Kitten. That kind of singing engagement doesn’t come around often.” He put a rose in his lapel. “I hope you thanked them for the offer when you turned them down.”

“I, I said yes.”

Adam froze as Bobby slowly turned around and glared at him. He was smiling but he was not happy, not happy at all.

“I’m sorry, I must have misunderstood. Did you tell me you said yes?”

Adam turned over and scrambled up to the top of the bed, drawing the sheet over himself.

“The job, it, it starts in a week. I’m leaving tonight after the show.”

Bobby walked purposely over to the bed and sat down, his hand on Adam’s thigh.

“You will send them a telegram apologizing and telling them you can not possibly take the job.”

“But I want the job.”

“You have a job.” His hand moved up Adam’s torso, fondling his breast. “Your job is singing at my club…and being my whore.” He squeezed, making Adam yelp.

“You were nothing until I found you, just a pathetic child with a tiny amount of talent that I made into a star.”

A large hand moved to Adam throat. 

“It would be a big mistake on your part to leave me.”

Bobby’s hand quickly closed in and grasped Adam’s neck, squeezing. Adam’s grabbed at Bobby’s hand, trying to pry it off, the other hand still on his breast.

“No one ever leaves me Kitten. When I tire, I get rid of them.”

Adam’s face grew hot, his breath cut off. He stared towards the ceiling, the ceiling covered with mirrors. He looked up, seeing the bed, Bobby with his hand gripping his neck and Adam saw himself, a naked woman at this monster’s mercy. His long black hair fanned out around his head and his ice blue eyes stared unblinking.

“Are you going to be a good girl Audra?”

 

\--*--

 

Kris heard the gurgling noises first. He lowered the book he had substituted for the computer and looked to the bed. Adam was on his back, hands at his throat.

“Adam, what’s wrong?”

The light in the room was dim and Kris rushed over. Adam’s face was deep red and his eyes bulged. He was trying to talk but only gurgles and strangling noises emerged. Kris pulled Adam’s hands away but it didn’t stop. 

Adam grabbed handfuls of Kris’ shirt and pulled himself up, utter terror in his face. He tried taking again – more stomach churning noises came from his twisted lips.

Kris took his shoulders, holding him upright.

“BREATH, ADAM, BREATH!!!!”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is wonderful for husbands Adam Lambert and Kris Allen and their family until two unexpected guests show up and turn their lives upside down. Is there anyway they can stop it?

Adam tossed and turned, the dream quickly morphing into a nightmare.

“You will send them a telegram apologizing and telling them you can not possibly take the job.”

“But I want the job.”

“You have a job.” Bobby Fontaine’s hand moved up Adam’s torso, fondling his breast. “Your job is singing at my club…and being my whore.” He squeezed, making Adam yelp.

“You were nothing until I found you, just a pathetic child with a tiny amount of talent that I made into a star.”

A large hand moved to Adam throat. 

“It would be a big mistake on your part to leave me.”

The hand quickly closed in and grasped Adam’s neck, squeezing. Adam’s grabbed at Bobby’s hand, trying to pry it off, the other hand still on his breast.

“No one ever leaves me Kitten. When I tire, I get rid of them.”

Adam’s face grew hot, his breath cut off. He stared towards the ceiling, the ceiling covered with mirrors. He looked up, seeing the bed, Bobby with his hand gripping his neck and Adam saw himself, a naked woman at this monster’s mercy. His long black hair fanned out around his head and his ice blue eyes stared unblinking.

“Are you going to be a good girl Audra?”

Adam tugged at Bobby’s hand. The edges of his sight were turning black and the air roared in his ears. He should have known Bobby wouldn’t let him go, that he was trapped under the monster’s thumb forever if Bobby so chose. Adam managed to nod his head, the best response he could give.

Bobby let go and Adam fell back onto the pillows. He lay there gasping for air, his heart beating a million miles an hour. He swallowed – it hurt. How was he going to sing with a sore throat?

His tormentor got up, looking down at the small body below him.

“Perhaps next time you get such a foolish notion to leave me Audra, you’ll think twice. If I haven’t gotten my point across, here’s one more reminder.”

From nowhere, a fist collided with his right eye. Adam’s head slammed into the pillow and Bobby Fontaine headed back to the club, whistling.

 

\--*--

 

Kris heard the noises first. He lowered the book he had substituted for the computer and looked to the bed. Adam was on his back, hands at his throat, face was deep red and his eyes bulged. He was trying to talk but only gurgles and strangling noises emerged. Kris pulled Adam’s hands away but the choking spell didn’t stop. 

Adam grabbed handfuls of Kris’ shirt and pulled himself up, utter terror in his face. He tried taking again – more stomach churning noises came from his twisted lips.

Kris took his shoulders, holding him upright.

“BREATH, ADAM, BREATH!!!!”

Adam’s lips moved wordlessly, his eyes overflowing. Then as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Adam’s grip on Kris’ shirt let go quickly, Adam fell back on the mattress hard. He lay there gasping and coughing, reaching out once more for Kris. Kris took his hand and realized he had been holding his own breathe.

“My God Adam! Did you get something caught in your throat?”

Adam shook his head, still unable to speak. He gestured to the water bottle beside the bed and Kris handed it to him. He sipped slowly, the pain fierce. He rubbed his neck carefully, then around his right eye. His vision was starting to blur on that side.

“N-N-N-ightmare,” Adam croaked out.

“More like a night terror,” Kris commented, coming to sit beside his husband, holding Adam against him.

Adam nodded.

“Do you remember it?”

Adam nodded.

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

Adam nodded but held his throat, shaking his head.

“In the morning, but I’m staying with you – here, in this bed, with you in my arms, that’s final.”

Not arguing, Adam shifted over and allowed Kris to spoon around his back, arms about him. Kris wanted to kiss him but held off; lately, the time had never seemed right.

An hour or so later, Adam went to the bathroom. On his way out, he looked at himself in the mirror and nearly fainted. His neck was bruised and he had a wicked shiner on his right eye.

“Uh, uh, uh, K-K-Kris?” he forced out his damaged windpipe.

Kris didn’t hear him. Adam went to the bathroom door and banged against it, getting Kris’ attention. He waved wildly and disappeared back in the room. Kris followed.

“What the fuck caused that?”

“The, the dream,” Adam whispered, his raw voice edged in panic. “Choked…in… dream…how?”

 

\--*--

 

Adam was sitting on the couch in the living room, still in his pajamas, carefully eating a bowl of tomato soup. Each swallow ached, like having had his tonsils out. He hadn’t slept last night and neither had Kris. Earlier that morning, they’d talked about his dream, how Adam seemed to be replacing Audra in it. Adam explained how he’d seen his/her reflection in the mirrors and how freaky it was that she looked like his sister, a female him. 

It had seemed so real while he was caught up in it and finding actual, physical bruises on himself in the same places made it much more so. Kris had been trying since they got up to get their lap tops working but every time they tried to google Bobby or his club, the screen went off.

“It’s almost like all those times our TV or radio came on at home by themselves. Do you think Bobby and Audra are interfering with this too?” Kris asked, afraid of the answer.

“It’s possible I guess,” Adam replied, his voice gravely but getting better. “But wouldn’t that mean…”

“…that they followed us again? That they are here?”

The both looked around, fear written across their faces.

“It would explain why they weren’t detected at the house.”

“Oh shit.”

Adam put down his half empty bowl and grabbed Kris’ hand, dragging him out of the beach house and down to the beach, away from ghostly ears.

“We can’t let them stop us Kris. If we can’t get answered through the computer, you’ll have act like a 1940s gumshoe and beat the pavement yourself.”

“Huh?”

“You are going to have to do old fashioned detective work and go out and get answers.”

“You’re coming with me right?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Adam, if you’re worried about your appearance…”

Adam laughed softly and it hurt like a bitch.

“Normally, that would be reason enough to stay home but I seem to be caught in the middle of this. I don’t know why they’re sticking close to me but if you don’t want any interference, I better stay here.”

Kris took his hands.

“What if they go after you again?”

“I’ve survived them so far, I can do it again. Any idea where to start?”

“Yeah, actually. I thought I’d contact Paula once more, this time coming right out and asking her. And maybe the newspapers have archive information.”

“If I weren’t so terrified, this would be fun, you know, the Hardy Boys?”

“I’m Frank,” Kris teased. “He was the smarter brother.”

“Fine by me, Joe was the better singer.”

“Bruised and battered but still a smartass.”

“I love you too.”

Before they parted, Adam made a move. It was small but meaningful. He cupped Kris’ cheek and kissed him. They were tentative at first then let themselves go. Adam licked and sucked Kris’ bottom lip til Kris opened his mouth, welcoming Adam’s tongue inside. It was a hungry kiss, noisy and love starved. They both groaned deep in their chests when they parted.

“You’re feeling better I take it,” Kris sighed, wishing they didn’t have to stop.

“Find out when you come back.”

 

\--*--

 

Kris had been waiting in the resource room of the city’s oldest newspaper for over an hour. They had a little information on the computer (which worked by the way) but they also had an extensive special collection of clippings, photos and related material. The archivist was tossing around dust looking for him.

In the meantime, Kris had called Paula and asked if she’d had any weird occurrences at the club. She said she hadn’t personally but some of the crew had felt like they were being watched but it stopped a while ago. When Kris pressed her for a specific date, she narrowed it down to the day Adam and the children had visited.

He called Adam and filled him in. Kris asked if anything unusual had happened and Adam told him everything was okay. He sounded sleepy.

“Lover, I think you should stay awake, until I come home. You might have another nightmare and I don’t want you alone.”

“I’m not alone.”

“That’s the problem.”

The archivist returned with a small file folder.

“I think our answers are here.”

“You found something.”

“Hope so, I’ll call you back soon. I love you.”

“Love you more baby.”

“And stay awake.”

“I’ll try.”

“Adam …”

“I will, I promise.”

Kris read through the news clippings, witness testimonies, coroner’s report and photos. Audra Landon had been a singer at the Gaslight Cabaret and Bobby Fontaine’s girlfriend. The night the club closed for good, Audra and Bobby had been seen together in the wings of the stage. They appeared to have an argument then Audra collapsed onto the stage, a knife in her back. An undercover detective happened to be there investigating Bobby’s shady business practices and held a gun on him. Bobby pulled out his own gun and the detective fired, hitting Bobby Fontaine in the chest and killing him instantly. Audra also died at the scene.

The coroner’s report on Audra’s declared she also had extensive bruising on her body, unrelated to the stabbing, particularly around her neck and right eye.

There was a photo of Bobby. He looked debonair with graying hair and a charming smile but the evil in his eyes couldn’t be hidden. 

There was also a picture of Audra, a candid photo of her talking with some club patrons. She was wearing a necklace. The image was small and Kris had to use a magnifying glass to see it better. It was round, no, oval, with a dot of something in the middle.

Kris dropped the picture. He was certain that was the necklace Adam was wearing, the one he found. But how did it get to their house.

He then remembered his conversation with Hannah. He called his mother-in-law.

“Kris, how are you? How’s my son?”

“We’re doing good. Is Hannah there, I need to talk to her.”

“Sure, just a minute.”

“Daddy! Daddy! I miss you. I want to come home.”

“I know Sweetpea, just a little longer. Hannah, I need to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me.”

“Okay Daddy.”

“Madeline’s belt, the one you said you lost. Did Audra give it to you?”

Hannah didn’t answer him.

“Hannah, I need you to answer me.”

“I can’t, I promised.”

“It’s alright Sweetpea. Papa and I know about Audra. You don’t have to keep her a secret anymore. Did she give you the necklace?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Was it round?”

“Yes.”

“Was it black?”

“Yes”

“Was there a pretty stone on it?”

“Yes Daddy, Audra said it was a diamond.”

Oh God.

“Thank you Sweetpea. I have to go. Papa and I love you.”

Kris closed his phone and started pacing. Okay, so Adam was wearing the necklace that belonged to Audra. Hannah brought the necklace home from the club and Bobby and Audra came with her. Hannah lost the necklace in their driveway and Bobby and Audra stayed at the house. Adam finds the necklace and puts it on. We leave, go to the beach house and they appear to have followed. 

Adam is dreaming he is Audra, channeling her some way through the necklace. He’s experiencing things she had experienced. She was hit, he gets the bruises.

His heart stopped and he grabbed the table as his knees turned to jelly. She was stabbed by Bobby and died. What if Adam dreams about her murder? Experiences it through her? Does that mean…?”

He called Adam.

“Pick up, pick up, pick up.”

It went to voice mail.

“Adam, take the necklace off and get as far away from it as possible. The necklace, Adam, the necklace is the key!”

 

\--*--

 

Adam tried another layer of foundation and discovered cover up couldn’t cover up everything. He washed it off carefully and headed back to the living room. He cranked up the volume on the TV to keep himself awake and walked around. He yawned more and more. He sat down on the couch and concentrated on the entertainment programs. Once more, they were repeating the same old story of the famous reality couple getting a divorce and fighting for custody of their kids. Adam tried to stay awake but soon drifted off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is wonderful for husbands Adam Lambert and Kris Allen and their family until two unexpected guests show up and turn their lives upside down. Is there anyway they can stop it?

The highway was bumper to bumper. Kris pounded on his horn, his frustration lost amongst the chorus of other pissed drivers. He dialed home again. Still no answer.

“Damn it Adam, pick up the fucking phone!” Kris yelled, shaking the steering wheel, on the verge of tears.

 

\--*--

 

Adam tried to make himself invisible as he stood in the crowded corridor. The man on the other end of the telephone asked him to speak up but Adam was afraid of being overheard. What if someone told Bobby what he was doing?

“I can’t hear you lady. Where do you want to go?”

“I want a train ticket to New York City. How much please?”

That much?

“I’ll take it, one way. Yes, I’ll pick it up at the station tonight.”

He’d find the money somehow. Bobby kept all the money he earned, graciously handing some over whenever his Kitten begged. He rushed into his dressing room and closed the door. He would have locked it if Bobby hadn’t taken the key. He stripped off his summer dress and slipped on a silky robe. He sat in front of the mirror, not all that surprised at his appearance.

Adam had become somewhat of an expert at covering up Bobby’s handy work. He spread foundation over his neck and face, going heavier over the bruises. He applied the rest of his make up. As he started fixing his hair, Bobby strolled in.

“The telegram’s been sent; you were very gracious when you declined.”

Bobby stood behind Adam’s chair. Both of them looked at each other through the mirror. Bobby rested his hands on Adam’s shoulders, slowly squeezing through the fabric.

“What do you say Audra?” 

He pressed harder, pinching a nerve.

Adam twitched.

“Thank you Bobby.”

“Ah, Kitten, you can do better than that.”

Adam knew what Bobby was asking. He braced himself.

“Your robe.”

“Bobby, the door’s open.”

“Your robe.”

Adam obeyed, untying his robe. He closed his eyes.

“Audra, look at me,” Bobby ordered. Adam obeyed.

“You’ve done a fine job with the make up but you still look a little pale.”

“I, I ran out of rouge.”

“I’ll put some color in your cheeks.”

Bobby ran his hands down between Adam’s breasts and fiddled with the lace on his panties, his fingers stroking Adam’s abdomen.

“Lift.”

With both hands on the chair, Adam lifted himself up enough for Bobby to remove his girl’s panties, dropping them to the floor.

“Open.”

Still hovering over the seat, Adam opened his thighs and Bobby’s hand pushed between his legs, feeling around til he found Adam’s hole. 

He was rough, prodding, getting his fingers in place. He’d done this to Audra many times; he knew she hated it but he didn’t care. Anytime he could humiliate her and pleasure himself was worth her reluctance.

“Sit.”

Adam lowered slowly, mounting Bobby’s fingers as they imbedded themselves deep inside.

Bobby licked Adam’s ear.

“This is a much better apology.” He wiggled his fingers, sending shudders through Adam. “Your mind might fight me but your body can’t. Oooooh Kitten, you’re so wet for me, so tight.”

Bobby moved faster inside Adam, stimulating his reluctant body, his face turning hot and red. Adam watched his tormentor in the mirror. Bobby had his eyes closed, a sick smile on his face.

Once Bobby came in his pants, he pulled his hand out, wiping it on the edge of Adam’s robe.

“That’s better Kitten,” he cooed, rubbing Adam’s bright red cheeks. “A little finger fucking does wonders for the complexion.”

 

\--*--

 

Traffic hadn’t moved in twenty minutes. Kris was getting more and more frantic. He tried Adam nearly forty times with no answer. The cars were so close, he couldn’t even get his door open to run down the highway and find another way home.

The phone rang.

“Adam, Adam, thank God. Where have you been?”

“Kris, it’s Paula. What’s wrong?”

He didn’t know how to answer that.

“Kris, I know something is up. All these crazy questions about the past owners of the club and the ghost talk. You two are up to something. Spill.”

“Paula, I, I don’t have time, I have to get home….say, where are you right now.”

She told him.

“You’re ten minutes from our beach house!”

“I know, I’m heading that way to see you guys.”

“I’m not there, I’m stuck on the highway, but Adam’s home. Paula, listen to me - get to the beach house as fast as possible and tell Adam to take that necklace off.”

“What?”

“Hurry! Tell him to take that necklace off and leave the house. Don’t take the necklace with you.”

“Sure, okay, but I want the full story later.”

“Thanks. Have Adam call me when you get there.”

 

\--*--

 

Music floated through the dressing room walls as Adam sat at his make up table. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his performance tonight, not the pain in his crotch.

Adam could clearly see in his mind’s eye every dilapidated stage, every second rate theater he had sung in on his way to stardom. He had yearned for fame since he was a child, doing his first professional show at age nine somewhere in the Midwest. Each musical number blurred into the next until his memory reached the day he caught his big break.

Adam had seen a listing in Variety for an open casting call. A big movie studio was auditioning girl singers and dancers for a spectacular production they were filming. He wasn’t much of a dancer but he could sing and was lucky enough to get a roll in the chorus.

The day of filming, one of the starlets came down ill and they needed a girl who knew the song immediately. Luckily for Adam, it was a song he knew and he stepped in. While he didn’t become a movie star, he did attract the attention of a nightclub owner who hired him on the spot.

Adam’s boss, Bobby Fontaine, was very good to him at first, leaving little presents in his dressing room like flowers, champagne and jewelry. He was the star of the club and Bobby treated Adam as such. Within a month, he became his girl. They spent nearly every hour together. Bobby set Adam up in a fancy apartment in Beverly Hills, provided him with a driver and car and gave him money when Bobby felt like it. 

Adam pinned his long black hair up on the left side with a silk flower. His golden gown draped over his curves, revealing ample cleavage. Between his breasts rested an oval ebony pendant set with a large solitary diamond. Bobby had given him that necklace. It was ostentatious and worth enough at a pawn shop for that train ticket out of town. 

Adam turned his head, lifting his chin. He picked up his powder puff and dusted away the last hint of bruises on his neck. His foundation and hair cascading down the right side of his face covered the shiner on his right eye. After tonight’s show, he’d be free.

Knuckles rapped on his door. “Five minutes Miss Landon.”

“Thank you Charlie,” Adam called back.

He stood up on shaky legs, looked around to make sure his luggage was still hidden behind his dressing screen and headed to the stage.

Adam stood in the wings, watching the audience anxiously. The band leader looked towards him as he started Adam’s introduction. He loved this song with his whole heart and couldn’t wait to debut it.

Cold hands settled on his shoulders and squeezed possessively. Bobby whispered in his ear.

“You look beautiful my little kitten. My finger’s certainly helped.”

He plastered on a fake smile. “Thank you Bobby.”

“I see you’re wearing that necklace. I thought you didn’t like it.”

Adam’s hand flew to his chest. “Oh but I do, Bobby, I do. I couldn’t imagine not wearing it tonight.”

Bobby leaned in and kissed Adam’s ear. “Don’t you mean you couldn’t imagine any other way to leave me?”

“Bobby, no, I, I wouldn’t leave you!”

“Lying bitch.”

The music swelled and Adam felt fire radiate through his back. Then everything went black.

 

\--*--

 

Finally, Kris reached the cutoff and drove as fast as legally possible. He stopped at a red light and his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID – it was Paula.

“Are you there? Did you find Adam?”

There was silence.

“Paula? What’s the hell’s going on?”

Her voice was small, thick.

“They’re putting him in the ambulance.”

The light turned green. Kris didn’t move.

“Wh-what happened?”

“I knocked and he didn’t answer then I looked through the front window and saw him on the floor, not moving.”

Cars honked behind him. Kris didn’t care.

“How is he?”

“He’s unconscious. Did you know about his neck and face?”

“Yeah.”

“All the paramedics know for sure is he’s not responding very well and his pulse is weak.”

“Which hospital…thanks, I’ll meet you there. You are going with him aren’t you?”

“If you want me too.”

“Please.”

Kris hung up and rested his head against the steering wheel, shoulders shaking.

“Please God; don’t talk him away from his kids, from me…..from me.”

 

\--*--

 

The hospital room was quiet. Outside, a crowd had gathered as word spread about Adam Lambert being rushed to the emergency room unconscious. The curtains were drawn but Paula peered out.

“The crowd’s getting bigger.”

“I don’t give a shit, I just want my husband to wake up.”

Paula had met him in a private waiting room when he arrived. Adam was with the doctors and had become somewhat a mystery. Aside from the bruises, which Kris explained away somehow, there were no signs of outward trauma. They did toxicology tests, CAT scans, x-rays, every procedure they had in their medical arsenal and couldn’t diagnose the cause of his coma-like state.

Kris knew. The cause was around his neck.

“I’m having trouble accepting your explanation,” Paula said, sitting beside Kris.

“It’s not an explanation, it’s the truth. If we could just get that damned necklace off him, I know he’d wake up, I just know it.”

When Adam was settled in his room, Kris had noticed right away the necklace was still on him. He immediately tried to remove it but the clasp was jammed and the chain was too small to fit over Adam’s head. Kris had demanded a pair of wire cutters to slice it off and if it weren’t for Paula, Kris would have been committed to the psychiatric ward, the way he carried on when they refused him.

Paula placed a light hand on Kris’s shoulder.

“I’ve known you two for nearly eight years now and if you tell me that you’re being haunted, then I’ll believe you.”

Kris covered her hand with his.

“Thank you. Can we have some alone time, would you mind.”

Paula kissed his head, then leaned over the bed and kissed Adam’s cheek.

“I’ll be outside if you need me.”

Kris started pacing, wringing his hands, watching the lifeless body of his lover. The doctor’s had hooked Adam up to multiple monitors, keeping track of every life sign to try and figure what was going on. On his forehead, they had attached sensors to track his brain activity. Beside the bed, a needle flicked back and forth on a continuous role of paper. Nothing had changed in hours.

There had to be something someone could do. The conversations Kris had had with Leila and Mrs. Willowby, and Kris’ own parents, when the news broke, had been heart wrenching. Thankfully, Hannah and Joshie were too young to know what was going on. How could have told them their Papa was so sick.

Kris looked at the necklace and an idea came to him. He was desperate and never would have willing considered this but he had run out of options and Adam could be running out of time.

He picked up Adam’s hand and kissed it.

“Please forgive me for what I’m about to do. I, we, don’t have a choice. God watch over you my love.”

Kris picked an empty corner and started his plea.

“Audra, I know you are here. I know Bobby is here too. I’m taking a risk but after all I’ve learned about you Audra, I know you are a good person. You’ve been a victim and you’ve been our heroine, saving both of us from….well, you know what I’m talking about. If there’s anything you can do to help Adam, to get him to wake up…. If you need to, to enter his body, possess him, to help, then do it. I’m begging you. Just bring him home to me.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is wonderful for husbands Adam Lambert and Kris Allen and their family until two unexpected guests show up and turn their lives upside down. Is there anyway they can stop it?

“Of all the nerve. He protests when I take over his body and now he’s begging you to take over his lover!”

“Bobby, shut up.”

Audra stood beside Adam’s bed, watching him. This was all her fault – if she hadn’t gotten Hannah involved in this, she’d still be trapped but these wonderful people wouldn’t be hurt.

She caressed Adam’s hair, so much like her own. Maybe it was his resemblance to her that drew them together. Then, when she heard he was a singer, it was like God had finally answered her prayers.

“You’re not going to do it are you?”

Audra looked once more at Adam than turned her back, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Audra, don’t do it, it won’t work!”

She pushed back on the mattress, into Adam’s space. She brought her legs up, lining them with his.

“For fuck’s sake, stop!” 

Bobby didn’t know all the workings of the spirit world but a twisting in his gut told him if she succeeded, it would mean his own end.

Audra looked behind her; Adam was unaware, lost in her nightmare. She had to make it right. Slowly, she laid down into him, her body becoming one with his, her mind in search of his.

The brain activity monitor started flicking faster.

 

\--*--

 

“I want a train ticket to New York City. How much please.”

That much?

“I’ll take it, one way. Yes, I’ll pick it up at the station tonight.”

Adam would find the money somehow. Bobby kept all the money Adam earned, graciously handing some over whenever his Kitten begged. He rushed into his dressing room and closed the door. He would have locked it if Bobby hadn’t taken the key. Adam started to strip then froze. He wasn’t alone.

“Hello Adam.”

A young woman – black hair, blue eyes, gentle smile - sat at the make up table in his silk dressing gown. Adam looked down at himself; the summer dress was gone and he was in his pajamas. He was himself.

“Audra?”

She nodded. “I’m here to help you.”

She walked over to him, touching the bruises on his neck and face that he took for her.

“Kris and Hannah are right, you are beautiful.”

“How?”

They heard footsteps coming their way.

“I don’t have time to explain. I’m taking over from here. I don’t think Bobby will be aware of you but I’d rather you didn’t… No matter what happens, you can’t stop it. It’s already written in history.”

Adam understood. He hid behind the dressing screen and didn’t say a word. He couldn’t see anything, just hear the voices. He knew what was happening as he’d relived it in a continuous loop countless times. By not watching, he returned some dignity to her.

“The telegram’s been sent; you were very gracious when you declined. What do you say Audra?” 

“Thank you Bobby.”

“Ah, Kitten, you can do better than that.”

“Your robe.”

“Bobby, the door’s open.”

“Your robe.”

“Audra, look at me,” Bobby ordered. “You’ve done a fine job with the make up but you still look a little pale.”

“I, I ran out of rouge.”

“I’ll put some color in your cheeks.”

“Lift.”

The chair creaked

“Open.”

“Sit.”

Adam heard a little gasp from Audra as Bobby’s fingers were embedded in her. He forced himself not to rush out and kick the shit out of Bobby Fontaine. He covered his ears, blocking out the rest of the scene.

A small hand on his shoulder told him it was over. Audra’s red face smiled sadly at him. She was in her golden gown. 

“I’m so sorry you had to endure Bobby’s…depravity. If I hadn’t brought that necklace into your life…”

“The necklace is yours?”

“I convinced Hannah to retrieve it for me. She took it home, I asked her to. I also asked her not to say anything about me until the time was right.”

Adam’s fists clenched. Everything he and his loved ones had endured flooded in on him and none of it would have happened if it weren’t for her.

Then his anger faded. He had lived and relived her last day, experienced her pain, humiliation, fears and dreams – her death. If he had been in her place – and he had – and there was a chance of being set free, he would have taken the chance as well.

Audra sat back at her make up table and finished getting ready for the show. She pinned her long black hair up on the left side with a silk flower. Her golden gown draped over his curves, revealing ample cleavage. She opened a drawer and pulled out a jewelry box. Inside was thee necklace. She put it on. 

Adam knelt down beside her, watching. Audra turned her head, lifting her chin. She picked up her powder puff and dusted away the last hint of bruises on her neck. Her foundation and hair cascading down the right side of her face covered the shiner on her right eye. He ventured a look at himself in her mirror; the bruises on him were gone.

Knuckles rapped on her door. “Five minutes Miss Landon.”

“Thank you Charlie,” Audra called back.

“How, why are you here?” he asked, knowing they didn’t have much time.

“Your husband asked me to help you.”

He shook his head, not understanding.

“You’re in the hospital. Since you experienced my death for the first time, you’ve been unconscious and they haven’t been able to revive you.”

“And you’re here because…”

“Kris was desperate. He knows about us, me and Bobby, and what happened and he begged me to help you. He asked me to possess you if I could bring you back to him.”

“Can you?”

“I’m back where I belong and you’re now, oh what’s that saying, ‘out of the loop’.”

“Doesn’t that mean you will die?”

“I’m used to it - unless, that is, you can help me in return. Just so you know whether you agree or not, I’m letting you go.”

Adam took her hands and smiled.

“What do you need Audra?”

“I need you to help me sing my song.”

“Your song?” Adam thought for a moment than it came to him. “Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered. You led me to that song, on my lap top.”

“Singing that song was going to be the start of new life for me. You know, I was going to New York and getting away from Bobby for good. When it comes times for you to sing, at the grand re-opening, if you let be with you and sing through you then my journey on this earth is completed and I can go home for good.”

“Home.” He pointed skyward.

She smiled and sighed. “Home.”

“What about Bobby?”

“I believe when I have passed over, he will pass under.”

Adam caught her subtle reference. Perfect place for that asshole.

“And if that doesn’t happen, if he’s still around.”

“You could exorcise him or throw the necklace in the ocean. He and I go where it goes.”

There was no thinking about it.

“I’ll do it.”

She hugged him. It felt wonderful to hold someone again. Standing together, they headed for the stage. As they walked, Adam realized no one noticed him. Good, cause he planned on being with Audra until the end.

Audra stood in the wings, watching the audience anxiously. The band leader looked towards her as he started Audra’s introduction. Adam saw Bobby slinking up behind her.  
Cold hands settled on her shoulders and squeezed possessively. Bobby whispered in her ear.

“You look beautiful my little kitten. My finger’s certainly helped.”

She plastered on a fake smile. “Thank you Bobby.”

“I see you’re wearing that necklace. I thought you didn’t like it.”

Audra’s hand flew to his chest. “Oh but I do, Bobby, I do. I couldn’t imagine not wearing it tonight.”

Bobby leaned in and kissed her ear. “Don’t you mean you couldn’t imagine any other way to leave me?”

“Bobby, no, I, I wouldn’t leave you!”

“Lying bitch.”

The music swelled. Audra turned to Adam and blew him a kiss. Her body jerked and fell onto the stage, a knife sticking out from between her shoulders. 

“Hold it Fontaine!”

Adam looked into the audience. A man had a gun drawn, pointed directly at Bobby. Bobby reached into his dinner jacket and withdrew his own gun, aiming it at the other man. A shot was fired and Bobby Fontaine, blood pouring out of his chest, tumbled forward.

Adam stared in horror at the dead bodies by his feet. Everything went dark.

 

\--*--

 

All the monitors went off at once. Kris had just finished asking Audra for help and all hell breaks loose. Paula heard the noise and rushed in, followed by a bevy of doctors and nurses.

Adam’s eyes opened and the first thing he saw was Kris’ tear stained face.

“I’m back.”

Kris cried and laughed.

“It’s about damn time.”

Adam looked around at the crowd.

“I’m fine guys.”

“We’re the medical experts Mr. Lambert. Let us make the diagnosis.”

After twenty minutes of checking and rechecking their patient, the doctor in charge declared, “You’re fine.”

Adam bit his tongue, holding back a ‘told you so’.”

“Can I go home with my husband now?”

“I’ll get the paper work.”

As soon as the experts left, Kris fell into Adam’s arms and they kissed as if they’d never stop.

“Ahem.” Paula subtly reminded them she was still in the room.

They pulled apart, blushing.

“Adam, your face! The bruises…” Kris exclaimed.

“Gone. Audra took care of that.”

“Audra, so she did, she brought you back. Oh my God the necklace, Adam we have to get it off!”

“Baby, calm down. Take it off.”

Kris touched the necklace and it came off in his hands.

“Thank God, thank God. We have to destroy it.”

“No!” Adam reached out, cupping his hand over Kris’ and the necklace.

“Adam!”

“Trust me Kris. Paula, the club’s almost finished, right?”

“It’s done actually.”

“Is it empty?”

“For now. Adam, what are you getting at?”

“Paula, can you take this necklace back to the club and leave it there, until plans can be made.”

She looked at the necklace with horror.

“You want me to touch that thing?”

Kris didn’t know what Adam had in mind but he trusted him.

“Paula, I’ll take the necklace there,” Kris offered. She handed him the keys. “Can you take Adam back to the beach house and I’ll meet you there.”

“No,” Adam injected.

“Why not?”

“I mean, I want to go home home, not the beach house. We’ve been away too long.”

 

\--*--

 

Two cars left the hospital parking lot, traveling in opposite directions.

“Where the hell are we going?” Bobby demanded of Audra, looking at Kris behind the wheel.

“The night club,” Audra replied calmly. She hadn’t told Bobby what happened in Adam’s head.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no,” he shook his head. “I’m not going back there.”

“You have no choice.”

“The fuck I don’t…I’ll, I’ll stop him.”

“How? You can’t possess him again, you lost you chance. I’m not doing it. Enjoy the ride Bobby, it might be your last.”

 

\--*--

 

Kris came home. The foyer lights were on but the rest of the lights were off.

“Adam, where are you?”

“Upstairs baby.”

Adam’s sensual tone sent shivers down Kris spin and he ran to the bedroom.

His husband lounged on the bed, wearing a black silk robe and matching g-string. With cat like moves, Adam slid off the sheets and stalked his adorable prey. Kris stayed put, his heart racing. God, how did he get so lucky.

Adam ran his hands through Kris hair, licking his lips then delving in. Kris slipped his hands under the robe, dancing his hands up and down Adam’s back. Their tongues slid against each other, tasted each other, and remembered each other. Kris’ hand made their way to Adam’s ass, grabbing and petting his bare cheeks. Adam groaned into Kris’ smiling mouth.

“Make love to me Kristopher. I want your mouth where your hands are.”

Kris was a little surprised. Adam usually took charge and especially after the last time ‘they’ were together, Kris thought this would never happen again, that way.

“Are you sure? I mean, after last time.”

Adam’s lust filled expression softened and he stroked Kris’ cheek. 

“Thank you for thinking of me baby. I’m sure. I want you to know I trust you. We have our lives back and I want everything the way it was. That means both of us taking charge.”

Kris agreed by initiating the next move. He shoved the robe off Adam’s shoulders, revealing his magnificent body. Kris removed his own shirt and jeans, his cock straining against his briefs.

Walking behind his lover, Kris’ hands slipped under Adam’s arms, fondling his nipples as his mouth kissed and licked Adam’s shoulders, traveling down. As he did, his hands worked their way over Adam’s chest, stomach and down to his crotch. He rubbed him through the satin as Kris’ mouth ravished Adam’s ass.

“Baby…mmm…so good….harder….harder,” Adam moaned, his hand fondling his own nipples. 

Kris’s attention to Adam’s cock increased as his nose and mouth disappeared in Adam’s crack.

“Uh, uh, uh…god Kris…more…more…mmmmm.”

Their lovemaking had no space or time – it was everything and everywhere. Kris tongue worked up Adam’s crack, stopping at the top of the g-string. He caught it in his teeth and snapped it against his husband’s hot skin.

“Bed.”

Adam hurried to the bed, lying down on his back, his breath growing rapid in anticipation. Kris removed his briefs and released his hard cock. Adam smiled his approval, wetting his lips. He wanted to take Kris in his mouth and suck him dry but Kris was in charge.

Kris stretched out on top, ignoring Adam’s mouth and settling on his hard nipples, lapping them. Adam’s hand ran over Kris’ back, yelping happily when Kris nipped them.  
His mouth traveled quickly to the satin covering on his favorite toy. Again, using his teeth, he tugged the underwear off, his hands removing it completely. He took Adam whole in one motion.

Adam’s hips bucked, shoving his cock further into the hot mouth.

“Faster…faster….baby your sooooo good….you’re driving me crazy…uh, uh, oh your tongue…I’m coming, I’m commiiiiiiigggg.”

He released into Kris mouth and his baby swallowed hungrily, lapping up every drop.

Kris let Adam go and climbed off the bed. He took in his husband – breathless, sated, so fucking hot. Kris dug in the side drawer and pulled out the lube.

“Give me your hand,” he told Adam.

Adam held it out and Kris squirted the lotion in his hand.

“Do me.”

Adam raised himself on his elbow and worked his hand over Kris’ cock, slicking him up.

“Hand.”

Adam held it out again, receiving more lotion.

“Do yourself.”

Adam licked his lips and lifted his leg up. He reached between his legs and worked his hole, opening and wetting it. Adam closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip, groaning as his fingers worked their way in. Kris touched himself, barely able to hold on.

“Enough.” His voice was rough, sex laden. “Roll over.”

Adam rolled on his stomach and spread his legs. Kris wasted no time, his need driving him to distraction. He took hold of his cock, placing it against Adam’s hole, teasing him.

“Baby do it, do it, fuck me, fuck me, please.”

Kris eased in slowly, prolonging the sweet torture. Adam clutched at the covers.

“Kris, you’re killing me, do it, do it,” he screamed.

Kris plowed in.

“Oooooohhhhhhh fffffuuuuuccccckkkkkk!!!!!!!!”

It had been too long, too long since they loved each other, melded their bodies together. They took turns yelling obscenities and tender words as they slammed together in harmony.

Adam came first, followed closely by Kris. After he was spent, Kris stayed embedded in the loving sheath of his husband’s body. He stretched out on Adam’s back, their sweat mixing.

It took a while before they could talk and when they did, there were no words to describe it except three little words –

I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to wrap it up


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is wonderful for husbands Adam Lambert and Kris Allen and their family until two unexpected guests show up and turn their lives upside down. Is there anyway they can stop it?

Kris paced around the top of their driveway, listening to his heart pounding and for the car. He never thought he could miss someone so much, unconditionally love someone so much that next to breathing, they were his life’s blood.

“Are they here yet?” Adam called out, moving awkwardly out of the house and joining Kris outside. They weaved their fingers together, squeezing.

“No. She said 2:30 right?”

“Give or take an hour, depending on traffic.”

Adam tugged at the back of his jeans.

Kris twitched the side of his mouth.

“Still sore?” he asked, soothingly rubbing Adam’s backside.

“You gave me quite a workout last night.”

“You did put me in charge.”

Adam pulled on Kris’ hand, bringing him against Adam’s chest and he tugged on Kris’ bottom lip with his teeth.

“You are such a drill sergeant Mr. Allen and I do mean ‘drill’.”

A horn alerted them to their arrival.

“You remember the last two times we waited here like this, like grinning fools.”

“Sure do Daddy, the first days our children came home.”

“This is nearly as good.”

As Leila’s car pulled up, Adam and Kris could see Hannah in the back window, waving wildly. Joshie, as usual, was sound asleep. That kid could sleep through anything. Mrs. Willowby got out first. She gave Kris a big hug, and then turned to Adam, her eyes glistening.

“Oh my laddie, we were so scared for you.” Cupping his face with her hands, she brought his head down and gave him a motherly kiss on the forehead. Adam threw his arms around her.

“Thank you Mrs. Willowby, but I’m okay. Everything is going to be okay now.”

Leila was next as Mrs. Willowby saw to the children. She took Kris with one arm, Adam with the other and initiated a group hug. 

Out of earshot from the children, she whispered. “Don’t you two every get involved in something like this again.”

Adam raised an eyebrow and Kris smiled sheepishly.

“You told her?”

“I forced it out of him sweetheart. I had a right to know what was potentially killing my son.”

“Well, to tell you the truth mom…”

“We’ve had enough ghost busting. It all stops.”

Kris wasn’t lying – after tomorrow night’s show, it would be over, for good.

Freed from her care seat, Hannah flew at her favorite guys in the world. She couldn’t decide who to hug first so since they were standing side by side, she split the difference and hugged their legs, one in each little arm.

Kris swept her up first, twirling her around, laughing at her squeals.

“Daddy, daddy!”

“Hello Sweetpea, I missed you.”

Meanwhile, Adam held sleeping Joshua in his arms. He looked into the angelic face and a single tear dropped down his cheek. He had come so close to loosing his family, to loosing everything. 

Leila placed a motherly hand on his back. 

“You may be grown up with a family of your own Adam but you’re still my baby. If had lost you…”

Her tears flowed freely and he circled her with his arm.

Kris extended an arm to Mrs. Willowby and the small group headed indoors to the kitchen and the ice cream sundae party the guys planned.

During the welcome home party, Hannah hugged her Papa, telling him everything she told her Daddy. She said Audra was gone and Adam told her she was on her way home but that she wanted to thank Hannah for helping her.

Adam wished his mom could stay longer but she had to get back. While Adam walked her to her car, and Mrs. Willowby took Hannah and Joshie to get them cleaned up and settled back in, Kris cleaned up the kitchen. He looked at the opened bottle of chocolate sauce and half can of whipped cream. He and Adam would use them up – later.

 

\--*--

 

It was the middle of the night and Kris and Adam were sound asleep, empty containers of sauce and cream on the floor. Adam was on his stomach, his resting on the mattress and Kris was tucked up against his side, facing the other way.

The bedroom door silently opened, just enough for a little Sweetpea to slip through. She was in her nightie, hugging Madeline tightly. Hannah tiptoed to the bed and looked at her Papa, chewing her bottom lip. He looked like he was asleep but she had to make sure he was okay. 

She crawled up on the bed and lay down beside him, her face close to his. Hannah touched his cheek with her tiny hand. Papa opened his eyes and smiled at her.

“Are you okay Papa?” she whispered.

“I’m fine Hannah, just fine,” he whispered back.

“Are you still sick?”

Adam covered her hand with his, removing it from his cheek and kissing it.

“No, baby, I’m not. Did Nanna tell you I was sick?”

“No, I heard things. Nanna cried a lot.”

Hannah started to sniffle.

“Ah, Sweetpea, come here.”

Hannah scooted over beside her Papa. Adam reached up and brought around a pillow for her and then reached down the bed for his robe and covered her. He draped an arm over her and Madeline, drawing her near.

“I was sick, for a little bit, but I’m okay, I promise.”

“Why was Nanna crying?”

“Because she was scared. It’s alright to cry when you’re scared.”

“Do you cry when you’re scared Papa?”

“I do Hannah, I do.”

“Love…you…Papa.”

As she spoke, she fell asleep. Adam brushed her blond curls off her forehead and closed his eyes. Her tiny heartbeat lulled him back to sleep.

 

\--*--

The supper club reopening was a huge success. It was by invitation only and everyone Paula had invited came. She seemed to enjoy herself but Kris and Adam could tell she was nervous – not about the club but about the other unseen guests. They knew Audra would behave herself but they couldn’t say the same about Bobby.

“So, what’s the plan,” Paula asked, waiting with the boys offstage, as the opening acts performed.

“Adam and I will do our set and then before the final song, I’ll do a solo bit while Adam goes into the dressing room and gets…”

“…possessed. Adam, I don’t like this, I don’t like this one bit,” Paula complained, her eyes wide with fright. 

Adam took her hands, reassuring her.

“Paula, this time it’s different. I won’t be wearing the necklace and Audra will be in me but not controlling me. Her voice will be my voice and when it’s over, she’ll go home, end of story.”

“What about him?”

He knew she meant Bobby.

“We won’t know if he disappears when Audra is gone but Kris and I have it covered. One way or the other, he won’t be bothering anyone anymore.”

“Lover, it’s time to start.”

They kissed Paula and she headed center stage to introduce them. Kris and Adam held hands, and took deep breaths. They had performed hundreds of times by this point in their careers but tonight was certainly different.

Dressed in vintage 1940s tuxedos and looking the dashing Hollywood heart throbs, they stepped onto the stage to huge applause. Kris couldn’t help staring at his husband as he sang. Adam had slicked his hair back and wore nearly no make up; it reminded Kris of Adam’s “Tracks of My Tears” performance years ago on Idol. Adam certainly knew how to interpret the music.

While Kris did his solo numbers, Adam sat on a stool beside the piano and watched him. There was no one in the club but them, in Adam’s eyes. His life would be complete if all he ever did was sit by his adorable husband and listen to him play music and sing. The performance went by much too fast. Between songs, Adam and Kris chatted with the audience, giving them some background on each song, why they chose to sing these particular songs. Eventually, they came to Kris’ final solo song. 

Adam excused himself, telling the audience playfully he had to powder his nose, but he wasn’t out of earshot when Kris introduced his final song.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to dedicate “The More I See You” to my beautiful husband Adam and to our precious children Hannah and Joshua.”

Adam entered their dressing room. It had been Audra’s dressing room in the day and they requested it specifically. Sitting at the make up table, he opened the top drawer and withdrew the necklace, laying it on the table top. He looked at himself in the mirror and called her.

“Audra, I’m here. It’s time for your return engagement.”

 

\--*--

 

Kris finished his song and Adam was right there on cue. He didn’t look any different, walking onto the stage and taking his seat. He looked to Kris and smiled, a slight nod – Audra was with them. Kris looked closer at Adam and did notice one change; his eyes were twice as blue, twice as sparkling, twice as lively.

Kris began the beautiful intro and Adam slowly lifted the mic to his lips, eyes closing, a smile on his lips.

The song just flowed. They’d been bewitched by two ghosts – one a devil, the other an angel; they’d been bothered by the mysterious happenings that came into their lives; and bewildered by events that pulled them apart and brought them together twice as strong.

Adam sang to the audience but at times he looked to his husband of seven years and meant the words only for him:

“I'll sing to him, each spring to him / And long, for the day when I'll cling to him /   
Bewitched, bothered and bewildered - am I.”

The song and musical set came to a successful end and the audience stood, the applause shaking the walls. Kris and Adam held hands, bowing. They bowed again. The applause continued as they walked off into the wings. Adam took Kris’ hand and they ran into the dressing room. Kris threw his arms around Adam.

“Oh Lover, you were fantastic! You too Audra.”

Adam swayed a little in Kris’ embrace, a single tear on his cheek.

“Adam, you alright?”

“It’s a happy tear, Audra’s a little excited.”

Adam sat on the chair, staring into space. His head was tilted slightly, as if he was listening to someone and he was.

“Audra says thank you.”

“Your welcome.”

Adam listened again then spoke into space.

“I don’t know, I’ll ask him. Audra wants to know if she can kiss you goodbye. She thinks you’re awfully cute and sweet.”

Kris blushed. Adam had a playful grin on his face.

“You do realize you’ll have to kiss the messenger.”

“Sure, sure, why not.”

The leaned in and the kiss was soft and chaste, matched only by Adam and Kris’ first tentative kiss the day they admitted they loved each other.

They looked into each others face and Adam’s expression softened and his lips moved but Audra’s voice came out.

“Good bye Adam and Kris, and thank you.”

Adam’s eyes shut, like he’d been hit by a flash of light and he nearly fell off the chair. Kris caught him.

Adam recovered quickly.

“She’s gone.”

“What about him?”

“I don’t know, we better see the rest of the plan through.”

Kris put the necklace in his pocket and they headed to the parking lot.

“Adam, did you remember the mallet?”

“It’s in the trunk.”

 

\--*--

 

The breeze was blowing cold off the Pacific Ocean as the boys pulled up to the cliff edge. The night sky sparkled with stars and there was not a soul in sight.

Kris and Adam got out, hugging themselves. Bobby got out too, confused and worried.

“What the fuck’s going on?” Bobby demanded, but of course his companions couldn’t see or hear him.

Kris took the necklace out of his pocket and Adam popped the trunk, digging around in the dark til he found the mallet.

The boys walked close to the edge and wrapping the necklace in a cloth, Kris set it down on the ground. Without fanfare, Adam lifted the mallet and brought it down hard on the bundle.

“NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Bobby shattered into shards of darkness, spinning around in a contained bubble. Kris picked up the bundle and opened it – the necklace was destroyed. They scattered the pieces over the cliff and that was that. They got back in the car and drove back to the party. They never looked back, and even if they did, they wouldn’t have seen the swirling darkness that followed the bits of metal and disappeared beneath the waves.

 

\--*--

 

The party had been fun but after an hour, they decided to head home. It had been a wild ride and it was time for a rest, as long as they rested together.

They quietly walked into their bedroom and Adam built a fire in their fireplace. Kris grabbed pillows and blankets and set them in front. They took off their jackets, ties and shoes and stretched out together, spooning.

“I am so tired Kris. I feel like my body could sleep for days and my mind for weeks.”

Kris unbuttoned his shirt and gently taking Adam’s hand, slipped it inside over his heart.

“When we took our vows, I didn’t think ‘for better or for worse’ could be this intense. But we survived.”

“Adam, do you think in the afterlife, we’ll still be together?”

Adam kissed his husband’s temple and rested his head against his. Kris’ heart thumped beneath his hand and he pulled Kris against him.

“Love never dies baby, love never dies.”

The Beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everybody for reading my story. I have TONS of stories about this little family, some before the kids, lots with the kids growing up at various ages, and some with the kids grown. I even had them do a massive road trip last summer.
> 
> Keep an eye out for their adventures to continue
> 
> Cheers  
> Deb :)


End file.
